Regresa a mi
by Strokerita
Summary: Es difícil elegir entre dos personas que amas, pero ¿Que pasa cuando debes hacer una elección más difícil? ¿Qué haces cuando el pasado te tiene atada a diferentes destinos?
1. Circunstancias

**Vulturis**

**El inicio**

Es tiempo de que el mundo conozca nuestra historia, es tiempo de Vulturis, el inicio.

Prefacio

¿De donde procedemos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No podríamos haber evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta difícil de aceptar, ¿es difícil admitir que la misma fuerza que creo a la pequeña sardina y al tiburón, a la cría de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?

-Edward Cullen-

Crepúsculo p.328

Por Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Circunstancias**

El taxi arribo a las 7:00 AM, justo a tiempo. Tome mi equipaje y di un ultimo vistazo a mi departamento, siempre había sido muy sentimental para las despedidas, y esta ocasión era una de esas tantas. Había planeado esTe viaje hacia mucho tiempo atrás, incomprensiblemente sentía una atracción por visitar aquélla ciudad italiana y este seria le día en que lo cumpliría.

Llegue al pequeño aeropuerto de San Sebastián, la pequeña ciudad española en la que habitaba. Hacia apenas una semana pedí un permiso en el hospital para planear todo mi viaje minuciosamente, así que sin ningún inconveniente aborde el avión. Mi vuelo fue muy tranquilo y sumamente rápido, arribé a la brevedad a Madrid y tome mi siguiente vuelo, apenas despegamos me quede dormida y no volví a abrir los ojos hasta que aterrizamos en Florencia…

Era alrededor de la media noche cuando llegue a mi destino final: Volterra, había sido un viaje sumamente cansado y lo único que deseaba era tomar una ducha e ir a la cama. La agencia de viajes me había conseguido una habitación en una pequeña posada.

La habitación era pequeña, con poca luz debido al ladrillo grisáceo con el que estaba construida, la puerta de una madera vieja al igual que la otra puerta, que supuse seria del baño. Deje mis valijas a la entrada cerré la puerta y me dedique e examinar la que seria mi nueva morada por 2 semanas, estaba dispuesta a visitar cada punto de Volterra y aprender del lugar al máximo. La cama era de tamaño mediano, muy cómoda por cierto y con un olor peculiar a rosas y lilas, a cada lado de la cama un par de buros en los cuales había un lámpara y a diferencia de que el izquierdo había un florero con un colorido ramo de flores y en el derecho un teléfono. Junto a este se abría paso un ventanal, tras cortinas blancas; me apresure a apartarlas y abrí el ventanal de dos puertas, quede maravillada era un hermosa vista de Volterra de noche, cuan hermosa era!!!, ese fue mi primer presentimiento de que estas serian unas vacaciones inolvidables y valla que lo fueron… nunca supe cuan diferentes serian…

Esa noche dormí placenteramente en la suave cama, a pesar de que tuve sueños un poco extraños, pero supongo que eran tan comunes en mi que ni siquiera la intensidad con la que esa noche fueron, interrumpió lo placentero que era estar en esa cama. Los primeros rayos de sol entraron tenuemente por mi ventana, al parecer este seria un buen día para empezar a explorar. Me desperece un poco y di un brinco fuera de la cama.

Aquella mañana descubrir la otra parte oculta de mi habitación, con la emoción, no me había percatado del escondido roperito que había justo a un lado de la puerta del baño, entonces ahí acomode mi ropa. Encontré también que el baño era un poco mas grande lo que imaginaba, pues contaba con una tinita de baño, que lucia muy agradable, una pequeña ducha y un tocador donde coloque todos mis productos de aseo. Tome un baño sumamente refrescante que fue aun mas delicioso con los perfumes frutales que agregue al agua de la tina.

Tome mis viejos Levi's y una camiseta blanca a juego con mis viejas botas cafés, trence mi cabello, me coloque mi mochila de excursionista en la espala da y tome en manos el mapa de la enigmática ciudad. No planeaba desayunar en el hotel, había investigado por Internet sobre un bello lugar con deliciosa comida italiana.

Sin demora arribe al lugar el cual se encontraba a escasos 20 minutos de la posada en que me hospedaba, el lugar era amplio, con mucha vida, pues la luz iluminaba casi todas partes, a pesar de ser un lugar viejo, tenía un deje de modernidad. El lugar estaba semi-lleno, inmediatamente visualicé una mesa en un rincón del lugar al la cual me apresure. Me senté y tome el menú que se encontraba atorado entre la azucarera y un pequeño florero.

Ordene unos deliciosos huevos italianos sin olvidar la ya reglamentaria taza de café, de verdad el desayuno fue delicioso. Eran ya pasadas las 10 cuando pedí mi cuenta, el mesero se acerco y me la dio. Me levantaba de mi asiento cuando la vi, a lo lejos, en el único rincón oscuro del lugar, estaba ella, debo admitir que me quede perpleja, pues nunca había visto a una mujer con semejante belleza en mi vida. Al recuperar el poder sobre mi, me apresure a la caja a pagar y al mismo tiempo ella se acerco. Pude verla aun mejor, su piel lucia tersa y balanza como la nieve, pero al miso tiempo parecía dura y fría, sus ojos eran de color azulado, con una extraña mezcla que a la luz del sol los havia lucir con tono violeta. Vestía un impresionante traje rojo, sumamente entallado y zapatos de tacón alto que la hacían ver aun más alta de lo que ya era, sus rasgos eran finos, de labios carnosos realmente una belleza completamente inusual.

Pero lejos de sorprenderme esto, lo mas sorprendente fue cundo me hablo

Bienvenida Volterra

Mi rostro mostró aun mas perplejidad cuando dijo esto, sentía como me sonrojaba, y comprendí entonces que tenía una cara absolutamente tonta.

¿C o- como sabes que soy extranjera?

Jaja no quiero ser descortés pero luces muy inexperta

Su risa era como campañillas, empezaba a pensar que seguía dormida en aquella cama tan calida.

perdón, no quise ofenderte es solo que, bueno yo me dedico a esto…

¿he? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- realmente no comprendía su palabras. Seguía anonadada con su imagen.

Mi nombre es Heidi, soy guía de turistas, me dedico a dar paseos por los sitios de mayor interés en la ciudad.

Inmediatamente extendí mi mano, como de costumbre para saludar, ella estrecho la mía suavemente, hasta entonces mi percate que también portaba guantes del mismo color que su vestido.

Wow!!! Eso suena interesante, me encantaría que me dieras tu tarjeta para contactarte y arreglar un tour algún día de estos.

Este debe ser tu día de suerte, estoy a punto de dar un tour por la ciudad ¿vienes? – dijo, mostrándome una encantadora sonrisa

Dude en aceptar su invitación, tenia un raro presentimiento, pero ¿Qué tan seguido corrías con la suerte de tener una oportunidad como esta ante tus ojos?

¿he?- tras 5 largos segundos por fin de me decidí, y sin mas respondí- claro

Apenas pude darme cuenta de que mientras yo le daba vueltas al asunto, ella coloco una chalina a juego con el vestido y grandes lentes oscuros. Al escuchar mi respuesta ella mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción y dijo con una voz persuasiva.

Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

Andando….

Ambas salimos del lugar, ni siquiera me di la oportunidad de mirar atrás, pues al frente tenia un gran grupo de turistas que esperaba a aquella hermosa dama que encabezaría el tour.

Y entonces emprendimos el camino….


	2. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro**

Caminábamos por algunas calles empedradas de Volterra, a veces estrechos túneles, Heidi conducía el camino y hacia ademanes para mostrarnos algunos edificios importantes del centro de la ciudad. Los turistas exclamaban maravillados antes la hermosa arquitectura, al igual que yo. Fue cuando doblamos para subir una escalinata cuando ella señalo el majestuoso castillo de años de antigüedad, cuando voltee la vista arriba para admirarlo, repentinamente sentí una punzada la cabeza, mi mente empezó a vagar en una época desconocida, veía imágenes que pasaban rápidamente por mi mente, y no sabía que me ocurría, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar y me tambalee en las escaleras de piedra por las cuales el contingente de turistas subía.

Heidi pareció notar lo que sucedía, a pesar de que mi mente estaba en un transe desconocido, pude sentir que se aproximaba entre la gente.

-Hey, falta poco- dijo sosteniéndome firmemente de la muñeca, este roce inesperado, inexplicable y afortunadamente supuso un fin a mis visiones, sonrei con pesar y asentí, ella momentáneamente hizo una cara, que a mí me pareció de horror y se alejo rápidamente, supuse para seguir dirigiendo al gentío.

Rápidamente me repuse, totalmente desconcertada ante lo que me había sucedido y casi corrí escaleras arriba, pues no quería perderme. Casi caigo cuando tropecé con un hombre medio calvo y rechoncho, con una camisa horrible, bastante colorida y con muchas flores, otro más de los turistas. La razón por la que tropecé con aquel hombre fue porque todos aguardaban por algo aunque no supe que, Heidi no se veía por ningún lado, y entonces apareció detrás de la puerta frente a la que todos esperábamos. Alzo la voz unas octavas más y nos invito a pasar con su voz tan persuasiva.

Entramos dentro del edificio, un lugar sumamente oscuro, pero a pesar de esto Heidi parecía conocerlo a perfección y nos guio por otra puertecilla para llegar a una amplia estancia, la cual a comparación de la otra habitación lucia mucho más luminosa, está decorada finamente con esculturas y cuadros muy valiosos, seguramente de la edad media. Había una mujer muy hermosa aunque no tanto como Heidi detrás de un mostrador, nos dio la bienvenida en italiano, nuestra guía simplemente asintió y paso de largo dirigiéndonos a unas puertas enormes al final de un corredor, cuando mi rostro dio vuelta tras para verla nuevamente ella hizo una cara de pesar la cual no comprendí y seguí de largo.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron para entrar en una habitación amplia, con una enorme cúpula en el techo y hermoso acabado en las paredes, con leyendas en latín, mis ojos iban de un lado a otro y empecé a tener la sensación de que había estado en aquel lugar antes y entonces tuve de nuevo esa punzada, y miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, repentinamente nos encontrábamos al centro de aquel lugar y rodeados de seres hermosos, con capas negras que aparecían de no se donde, y en un segundo todo se convirtió en gritos, dolor y sangre.

Mis ojos atónitos y fuera de si, giraron de lado a lado para mirar como los ángeles de negro sorbían la vida al contingente de turistas al que yo pertenencia, y fue entonces cuando lo vi, el mas hermoso de todos ellos venia hacia a mi, las imágenes en mi mente no frenaban y sentía como el pánico se apoderaba de mi, no podía hacer mas, caí de rodillas al suelo y espere la llegada de la muerte.

No sabia donde tener la cabeza, que pensar o hacer, correr, gritar, estaba hecha un lió, sus ojos eran rojos, como toda aquella sangre que fluía a mi alrededor, vi sus labios contraerse para mostrar los comillos y entonces cuando toco mi mano para morderme todo cambio. Su toque me quemo la piel, mi cabeza empezó a colapsar ante toda la información que llego a mi, y contrario mis expectativas, el hombre se convirtió en una estatua sujetando mi mano, dejándome presa, parecía fuera de si y con la mirada perdida, mientras yo me iba sumergiendo cada vez mas ante la ola de visones, épocas completamente desconocidas y sus rostro, el rostro del hombre que causaría mi muerte estaba ahí, siempre estuvo ahí, cerré mis ojos y entonces súbitamente esta paro.

El hombre había soltado mi mano y hora me miraba fijamente a los ojos, mostrando una confusión tan grande como la mía. Era como estar dentro de una burbuja, solo el y yo fuera del horror que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

No se en que momento sucedió, pero ya me encontraba entre sus brazos y el me conducía a un lugar desconocido.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Ricordi

**Hola! Mmm... bueno como se daran cuenta es mi primer historia y he tardado años en actualizar... pero me animaron los reviews que lei asi que aqui esta un capitulo nuevo, esta pequeñito, actualizare pronto, espero les guste y no olviden comentar! besos!**

**Ricordi**

Llegamos a una habitación oscura, no me atrevía a hablar, detrás de nosotros venia un joven sumamente hermoso, con expresión de desconcierto. De pronto nos detuvimos y aquel hombre que me sostenía entre sus brazos, me deposito suavemente sobre un sofá. Hubo un acercamiento entre ambos hombres y murmuraron algo inteligible, realmente me sentía fuera de mí, nada de lo que pasaba era entendible. El joven me miro concentrado y el otro hombre se arrodillo a mi lado,

Yo no podía hablar estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando, no entendía nada, miraba a todos los que estaban en la habitación y me hacia preguntarme as cosas ¿Por qué me salvo de todo eso el hombre que no paraba de sonreír como idiota? ¿Por qué al joven que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta se le notaba muy enfadado? Y lo mas importante ¿¡como carajos me había metido en un lió como este!...

-Amo, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo el joven

-Confía en mi querido Alec, esto es lo mejor que ha podido sucedernos en cientos de años- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa victoriosa

-No entiendo, ¿Tan especial es?

-Lo es querido, más de lo que te imaginas, su don, es tan prodigioso que traerá alegría a todos…

De pronto alguien irrumpió en la sala, eufórica y con un rostro angelical que mostraba ira, me miro con esos ojos de fuego y entonces se limito soltar alaridos por toda la habitación…

-Tranquila Jane, ella tiene un don

-¿Tenia que ser así?, nunca te había visto tan alterado amo

-¡Aro!- ¿Qué ha pasado?, puedo sentir la conexión- dijo la cuarta persona que había entrado a la habitación con una voz monótona pero un dejo de exaltación en la voz, no alcance a ver su figura, pero si logre captar algo, el hombre que me había salvado de aquella masacre, se llamaba Aro.

-Podrían tranquilizarse todos de una buena vez, así es, ella regreso a mi…

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablan?- dijo la alarmada e histérica voz de la chica

-Me ahorrare la historia, prefiero esperar a que la transformemos, mientras podrían alistar todo, porque a penas compruebe su don, saldremos en una misión… Nos iremos a América…

-Aro… me parece que estas apresurando demasiado… quizás sea mas pertinente estudiar su don por un par de meses… después podrás ir en busca de tu venganza… odiaría pasar por una humillación mas de los Cullen- hablo de nuevo la voz monótona aunque con un tono mas sosegado, y con esta declaración finalizo aquella discusión…

Todo se volvió un silencio perpetuo, hasta que sentí fue un pinchazo en la muñeca… trate de gritar tras el intenso dolor que esto me provoco, pero perdí por completo la concentración en este acto cuando en cuestión de segundos vi sus filosos dientes amenazando mi cuello, no pude mover ninguno de mis músculos para impedirlo y ahí desgarro mi cuello con su feroz mordida… y entonces su frió y delirante aliento soplo en mi oído y pronuncio con una dulce y embriagante voz que logro hacer vibrar cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas

-_Ricordi_

Después vino la nada…

Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme o hablar, entraba en pánico, porque a pesar de que estaba completamente incapacitada físicamente, mi mente seguía ahí, consciente, veía y escuchaba todo lo que se acontecía en aquella habitación, ¿Era este el fin? O quizá… esto era la fina línea entre la vida y la muerte…


	4. Coincidencias

**Hola! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo, esta vez tarde un poquito menos en actualizar, espero les guste mucho el capitulo, es muy importante porque creanme que la historia cobro un rumbo que nunca imagine y me gusta mucho, ahora vamos a ver a que otro lugares inesperados nos lleva y espero sus comentarios para saber que les parecio. Muchas gracias, espero pronto estar de nuevo por aca subiendo el nuevo capitulo y ojala disfruten la historia...**

* * *

Si la vida se sostiene por instantes  
y un instante es el momento de existir  
si tu vida es otro instante... No comprendo  
tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio y coincidir…

Coincidir (Fragmento)

* * *

**Coincidencias**

**Aro POV**

La comida llego, Heidi había traído un grupo bastante grande de ingenuos turistas… los cerca de 30 vampiros que nos encontrábamos en la habitación agudizamos los sentidos listos para abalanzarnos sobre nuestras victimas, y apenas escuchamos la enorme puerta cerrarse, así lo hicimos…

Todo sucedió tan rápido… mas de lo que mis sentidos vampiricos pudieran soportar, entre toda la multitud logre percibir su aroma, esa fragancia que volvía loca cada parte de mi ser, ese olor tan dulce, su calidez, y entonces la vi, tan bella, en todo su esplendor tal cual la recordaba…

Mire sus ojos chocolate llenos de miedo y desesperación e inmediatamente supe que tenia que protegerla, luchando contra mi demonio interno, con esa fiera que deseaba beber su sangre mas que cualquier otra en el mundo, a pesar de que contraje los labios y deje a la vista los colmillos, supe que no la dejaría ir, no una vez mas, así que fui directamente hacia ella y entonces cuando toque su brazo, vi ante mi todo, vi su vida pasar ante mis ojos, miles de imágenes, vidas pasadas, la razón por la que ella estaba de nuevo conmigo, aquellos momentos juntos…

Estaba paralizado, era más de lo que podía asimilar, tarde unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, no sabia si debía moverme, hasta que mis sentidos detectaron la mirada perpleja de varios de los presentes en aquella habitación, y de la manera mas rápida que pude la tome entre mis brazos para sacarla de aquel lugar.

En el camino di un llamado a Alec con la mirada, este me siguió podía sentirlo detrás de mi, con su respiración agitada, ella estaba quietecita, aun atónita, y en cuanto llegamos al salón de la torre norte, la recosté sobre el sofá, gire rápidamente y mire a Alec

-La transformare, necesito que controles esto, no quiero que sufra por el dolor del cambio -y entonces me arrodille al lado de mi amada, quería decirle tantas cosas, no sabia si me recordaba, no... ¿Cómo se supone que debía comportarme? Aunque de algo si estaba seguro, no la dejaría ir, no una vez mas, no la perdería como aquella ocasión… quería que Isabella estuviera conmigo para toda la eternidad y así seria…

-Amo, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- me dijo Alec con la mirada aterrorizada

-Confía en mi querido Alec, esto es lo mejor que ha podido sucedernos en cientos de años- le dije mientras recordaba aquella pequeña vida que vivimos juntos, sin duda era lo mejor que podía haberme sucedido en esta vida entera

-No entiendo, ¿Tan especial es?

-Lo es querido, más de lo que te imaginas, su don, es tan prodigioso que traerá alegría a todos…- Alec no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien era aquella linda joven que aun continuaba sin moverse recostada a mi lado

Escuche pasos en el corredor, y su aroma, sabia lo que me esperaba y entonces irrumpió Jane en la habitación, me miro con ira, ella siempre tan celosa, sabia que era mi niña consentida, pero ¿Cómo disimular esto? ¿Cómo ocultar la dicha que sentía al tener al amor de mi vida a mi lado?, conmigo de nuevo, se limito a gritar furiosa y dar pataleos, un clásico berrinche de ella.

-Tranquila Jane, ella tiene un don- le dije, y probablemente si no estuviera ella a mi lado me habría levantado para acariciar su rostro y calmarla, pero ella debía entender…. Quizá este no era el mejor momento, las explicaciones vendrían después…

-¿Tenia que ser así?, nunca te había visto tan alterado amo- ¿Cómo explicarle?

-¡Aro!- ¿Qué ha pasado?, puedo sentir la conexión- ¡genial!, de lo distraído que estaba, no puede percibir a Marco, el lo noto, el sabia que estaba pasando, ahora estaba en la habitación y todo se complicaba, tenia que hacer algo…

-Podrían tranquilizarse todos de una buena vez, así es, ella regreso a mi…

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablan?- grito Jane alarmada e histérica

-Me ahorrare la historia, prefiero esperar a que la transformemos, mientras podrían alistar todo, porque a penas compruebe su don, saldremos en una misión… Nos iremos a América…- ¿América? Fue la mejor distracción que encontré, ¡que estupidez!, normalmente no solia tener la mente bloqueada, ella cambiaba todo mi mundo, aunque sinceramente conociendo el don que portaba mi amor, no era tan mala idea…

-Aro… me parece que estas apresurando demasiado… quizás sea mas pertinente estudiar su don por un par de meses… después podrás ir en busca de tu venganza… odiaría pasar por una humillación mas de los Cullen- dijo inmediatamente Marco ante la idea de ir a América… ya le explicaría después, por su puesto que debíamos esperar, ahora lo único que quería era estar con ella, disfrutar de su compañía…

Mire a todos los presentes, Alec sabia que hacer y los demás supieron que había llegado el momento así que sin mas rápidamente y en un perfecto silencio abandonaron la escena… yo, la mire, vi sus bellos ojos por ultima vez y sin vacilar un segundo, encaje los colmillos en su muñeca, su sangre fluyo por mi boca, deliciosa, la mas exquisita que jamás había probado… tenia que parar, y darle por menos un pinchazo mas, la palabra difícil se quedaba corta para describir cuanto me costaba el decirme a mi mismo ¡basta! Pero aun asi, pare, y entonces fui directo a su cuello, vi en sus ojos una determinación a impedírmelo, pero no logro moverse ni un milímetro, probablemente el shock, que delicia de nuevo la sangre, para ser sincero de no ser porque era el amor de mi vida, habría sorbido sin parar, fui rápido, solo hasta que supe que había una suficiente cantidad de veneno en su sangre, si me deleitaba mas podría no tener la suficiente fuerza para detenerme, así que me aleje un poco, mis ojos se posaron en Alec quien supo que debía entrar en acción, y entonces gire de nuevo solo para susurrarle al oído

-Ricordi

Ahora ella estaba conmigo, seria mía para la eternidad, y solo esperaba que pudiera recordar la vida que en el pasado tuvimos…


	5. Sueños

******¡Hola! Les pido una enorme disculpa por perderme y dejar de actualizar, no tengo mas pretexto que la escuela, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente asi que espero ya lo tengan por aqui durante la semana, gracias por comentar, espero sigan haciendolo porque es eso lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, me encanta saber su opinion, aqui se los dejo ¡besos!**

* * *

**Sueños**

Pude sentir un delicado sabor en mi paladar, no era menta, pero tampoco dulce como la vainilla, era una mezcla entre ambos y entonces cerré los ojos para caer en un abismo profundo…

Durante los años, acostumbrada a los sueños bizarros, fuera de mi, lejos de mi mundo, en épocas extrañas, nunca había tenido alguno con ese hombre, en ninguno había visto su angelical rostro hasta que entre en aquel salón, mientras estaba sumida en la penumbra, tuve visiones, más nítidas que cuando lo toque, era como si regresara en el tiempo y viera la escena desde afuera. Normalmente mis divagaciones iban de una época a otra, sin embargo estas escenas se concentraron en una sola época, por la ropa y el paisaje, juraría que se trataba del Medievo, en esta la yo de mi alucinación usaba un largo y voluminoso vestido, era bastante hermoso debo confesar, y el lucia exactamente tal cual lo había visto por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

Una visión tras otra, fue uniéndose y entonces todo cobro sentido…

La noche caía, estábamos ambos en una terraza, había una fuente en el fondo, podía escuchar el sonido del agua al caer, la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor en un cielo completamente estrellado…

-Isabella, debo pedirte, suplicarte si es preciso que te unas conmigo a la inmortalidad, conoces bien mis sentimientos hacia a ti, sabes que te amo más que a nada y quiero que estés junto a mí el resto de la eternidad….- entonces el coloco una joya sobre el cuello de la que era yo, una pieza en oro y pedrería con un bello terminado, la gargantilla más hermosa que jamás había visto.

-Aro, te amo, sabes cuánto me he arriesgado por ti- respondió ella- y daría aun mas, pero… debo negarme.

-Es por lo que soy, es mi naturaleza…me repugno, soy una aberración, debería desaparecer-contesto el bastante alterado.

-No, jamás digas eso, el hecho de que seas un vampiro, nunca me ha importado, desde que te conozco… ¿acaso no te he dicho las veces suficientes cuanto te amo? Es solo que, lo que me estas pidiendo es… demasiado.

-¿Por qué amor mío? ¿Por qué? Te suplico que me digas ahora- ella se acerco a la orilla y mirando la luna le respondió.

- Aro, amo la vida, me estas pidiendo condenarme a la perpetuidad… quiero vivir, quiero ver mas allá de esta ciudad, quiero viajar, quiero conocer el mundo, quiero ver que otras sorpresas mas tiene preparada la vida para mí, no quiero que nadie me diga que ya he visto suficiente, hoy se que la fantasía se puede hacer realidad , y prueba de eso es que te tengo aquí conmigo, quiero ser madre algún día, quiero envejecer, quiero más… ¿Podrá una vida inmortal darme todo eso?-Aro simplemente bajo la mirada y podría jurar que vi lagrimas en sus ojos…-Quizá si lo intentamos, la inmortalidad no sea un impedimento, para que la necesitamos si podemos tener una larga y feliz vida juntos, podremos amarnos y…

-¡No! Pídeme lo que quieras, pero no me pidas nunca eso, no estoy dispuesto a verte morir, prefiero alejarme de ti y no verte nunca jamás.

Y entonces mi visión se fue apagando y como una espiral poco a poco fue desapareciendo, solamente escuchaba los gritos de la mujer una y otra vez, mis gritos…

¡Aro! ¡Aro! ¡Aro!

Entonces desperté…


	6. Despertar

**¡Hola! Tal cual lo prometi aqui estoy de nuevo. Estoy muy feliz por sus cometarios, me apure lo mas que pude y les traigo un nuevo capitulo, es un poquito mas largo, asi que espero que les guste, estoy muy emocionada por el capitulo que viene, muchas gracias por leerlo y espero su opinion. Besos.**

* * *

Entra la luz y asciendo torpemente de los sueños al sueño compartido  
y las cosas recobran su debido y esperado lugar

y en el presente converge abrumador y vasto, el vago ayer…

Jorge Luis Borges-Despertar

**Despertar**

Mis parpados pesaban, me sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos, sin embargo mi mente estaba ahí, despierta, escuchando de nuevo.

-Despertara en unos cuantos minutos, deje de usar mi don en ella hace unos segundos, se le está empezando a pasar el efecto.

-Sí, sí, gracias querido, ahora si no te importa ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?

-Lo que tu ordenes amo, si se pone difícil… solo llámame…

-Sí, sí, claro, anda querido Alec, si te apresuras llegaras a tiempo para la hora de la cena-la voz, del que supe era Aro sonaba nerviosa y con impaciencia, como si fuera urgente que Alec desalojara la habitación, como si este no pusiera presenciar lo que se avecinaba.

La pesadez poco a poco fue desapareciendo, pude sentir un hormigueo que iba recorriendo mi cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa y cada una de mis extremidades fue cobrando vida, hasta llegar a mi garganta, una horrible quemazón que inundaba todo mi pecho, había fuego, mi garganta ardía y necesitaba apagarla, Aro se apresuro a sujetarme, yo gritaba fúrica del dolor.

-Calma cariño, calma, se lo que sientes… es la sed, solo hay una forma de quitar el dolor, pedí que te trajeran unos bocadillos, serán tuyos si te tranquilizas un poco, si no te calmas podrías herirte, herirnos a ambos.

Intente razonar sus palabras, trate de mesurarme un poco y frenar ese impulso que sentía, una pulsión que si no paraba me llevaría a hacerle daño a Aro. Poco a poco deje de forcejear con él, no quería herirlo, respire profundamente y entonces llego a mí un dulce olor, como nunca, algo que me atraía con una fuerza impresionante. Aro estiro la mano en gesto de mostrarme lo que había frente a mí, ahí estaban cuatro cuerpos humanos tendidos en una pila, chorreaba sangre de sus cuellos, lo cual lo hizo más atractivos y sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance sobre ellos.

Corrí como una fiera, a una velocidad extraña para mi, y encaje los dientes sobre los orificios por los cual brotaba la sangre de mis victimas aun con vida. Pude sentir como la tercera pataleo un poco y trato de luchar contra mí, sin embargo con un simple tirón logre terminarla. La quemazón en mi garganta fue apagándose, beber sangre era como agua helada en el fuego, refrescante, deliciosa y lo exacto para terminar con el dolor, fue como un vaso de agua en el medio del desierto, sin embargo cuando mi tortura termino, casi al llegar a la cuarta de mis víctimas, un chico adolescente con complexión atlética, mi cerebro estuvo libre de aflicción y entonces tuve remordimientos por haber terminado con la vida de cuatro inocentes, era un monstro, y no sabía cuando cesaría esto.

Aterrorizada de mi misma usando mi nueva habilidad en una fracción de segundo llegue al otro extremo de la habitación, donde me tumbe y enrede mis piernas con mis brazos, en mis adentros sabía que estaba pasando, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, no quería admitir que ahora era una de ellos, que me había convertido en un vampiro.

Intente llorar, pero las lagrimas no salían de mis ojos, solo logre sollozar, Aro se arrodillo a mi lado inmediatamente.

-Sucede algo malo querida, ¿acaso es que te has quedado con sed? Puedo mandar por más si lo deseas

-¡No!- me sorprendió mi voz, ahora no la reconocía era una voz fina, dulce, una caricia al oído- Es que no te das cuenta, asesine a esa gente, yo bebí hasta la última gota de sus sangre para calmar mi dolor, hasta hace unos días mi labor era salvar vidas, hoy ha sido arrebatar la vida a unos inocentes-no podía mirar la abominación que acababa de cometer, así que baje la vista y seguí sollozando.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No vida!, no te tortures- e hizo gesto de querer callarme con su dedo- perdona si mi egoísmo te ha arrebatado lo que eras, esta es una nueva vida, una vida eterna, y ese-señalo la pila de cuerpos- es el precio que debe pagarse por ello. Sé que ahora enfrentas un debate ético en tu interior, pero no debes sentirte así, poco a poco lo iras asimilando, la sangre es una necesidad, no podrás exentarte de ella, tendrás sed por el resto de la eternidad y aprenderás a vivir con ella…

Trate de razonar lo que Aro decía, pero aun así era difícil enfrentarse a la idea de que yo me había convertido en un vampiro, que viviría eternamente y que ello requería el terminar con la vida de inocentes, porque la sed seria mi compañera en la perpetuidad… pero las cosas estaban hechas ya… esa era mi naturaleza ahora, y tenía que aceptarla. Poco a poco fui levantando el rostro, Aro me aguardaba ahí, con una mirada expectante, yo nunca había visto de esta manera, podía mirar hasta la más ligera y diminuta partícula de polvo, y ver cada línea, cada poro, cada resplandor de su piel, el era perfecto, hermoso y por alguna extraña razón lo sentía tan mío.

Sentí la necesidad de tocarlo, y entonces sin darme cuenta mis dedos ya estaban rozando su suave y delicada mejilla, el toque fue como de fuego, no como aquella quemazón provocada por la sed, aquella que no me dejaba respirar, esto fue diferente como si una chispa en mi interior explotara y me hiciera sentir… feliz, con vida, plena.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que ni siquiera lo vi venir, el se abalanzo sobre mi y entonces cuando estaba totalmente desprevenida, sus labios rozaron los míos, nuestras bocas se unieron haciendo que ocurrieran miles de explosiones en mi interior, el aguardo, me pareció que sus labios se quedaran congelados junto a los míos, quizá esperando mi reacción, pero al notar que no hubo resistencia por mi parte, se volvieron fieros, y pasamos de un beso dulce y tierno, a uno salvaje, lleno de pasión y de magia; nuestras bocas se movieron en sincronía, su lengua frotaba la mía, una sensación bastante agradable. Experimentar un beso con estos súper sentidos, no tenia precio. Mientras nos besábamos, Aro me estrecho entre sus brazos, y estando ahí, sentí que nada podía alcanzarme, me sentía en las nubes, el estaba conmigo, "Ricordi", esto era justicia divina, por fin Aro y yo volvíamos a estar juntos.


	7. Posibilidades

**Hola! estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el ultimo capitulo, a peticion, traigo el capitulo contado desde el punto de vista de Aro, no era lo que esperaba hacer, sin embargo ha sido una gran idea, aunque pense que seria un capitulo muy pequeño, no es asi, bueno por lo menos es mas largo de lo que pense y me ha dado una nueva perspectiva para el proximo. **

**Tambien les platico que quiero cambiar el nombre de la historia, y es que cuando inicie nunca pense que escribiria lo que ya han leido, la historia cambio de rumbo, dio un giro completo y me gusta muchisimo eso, pero ahora el titulo que lleva es todo lo contrario, aun no decido, pero bueno se los platico para que asi no sea una sorpresa. **

**Quiero tambien agradecerles por este tiempo que llevan leyendome, de verdad he seguido este sueño por aquellos que me siguen y les gusta la historia, espero que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad! y que se cumplan todos sus deseos, dependiendo de como este de tiempo escribire el proximo capitulo pronto, si no logro hacerlo antes de año nuevo, les dejo de una vez la felicitacion. ¡Feliz Año 2011! espero que sea un año lleno de muchas sorpresas y cosas buenas para tods ustedes.**

**Besos, espero sus comentarios!**

* * *

**Posibilidades**

**Aro POV**

Había sido un alivio el descubrir años atrás que el don de Alec adormecía el cuerpo y los sentidos durante la transformación, era muy útil, pues nos evitaba los molestos gritos y sufrimiento de los que se unían a nuestro clan y ahora lo era mucho más pues me evitaba la pena de ver a mi Isabella gritar de dolor, ahora simplemente la veía dormir pacíficamente y tenía la satisfacción de saber que cuando despertara seria para estar conmigo eternamente.

Aun así no podía evadir el sentimiento de temor, un miedo irracional a que no recordara y me rechazara, que no aceptara la naturaleza del ser en el cual iba a convertirse, o mi propia naturaleza… ¿y si no lograba perdonarme nunca que la hubiera transformado en esto? Después de todo, eso fue lo que nos separo en el pasado… Habían pasado cientos de años ya, pero lo cierto es que yo lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, aunque había tratado de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mí ser, durante las noches en que me encontraba en la plena soledad el recuerdo siempre salía a colación. Isabella me había rechazado, me amaba, yo lo sabía, pero ella no concebía una vida eterna, congelada en el tiempo, un futuro sin posibilidades… mi amor deseaba muchas cosas de la vida, conocer el mundo, tener nuevas experiencias, quería… ser madre, quería… envejecer y algún día… morir… yo jamás podría permitir eso, era algo que nunca le ofrecería, no podía dejarla ir, fue entonces cuando me odie a mí mismo, nunca había renegado de mi naturaleza hasta ese día en que supe que no sería capaz de tener una vida con ella… y entonces la deje ir.

Maldije ese día hasta el cansancio, quise volver, deseaba verla, saberla feliz disfrutando la vida, pero lo cierto es que nunca lo hice, diría que fueron los años mas desdichados de mi existencia, aquellos en que la sabia con vida pero lejos de mi. Supe de su muerte el 4 de Noviembre de 1529… el día de mi completa devastación, fue el día sentí que una parte de mi se había ido con ella… mi corazón.

Me encontraba sumido en mis divagaciones cuando Jane entro en la habitación, despidiendo su enojo, seguramente porque no me había despegado de mi amor ni un segundo.

-Amo haz pasado aquí casi tres días enteros debes alimentarte, Heidi está por llegar, podrías dejarla solo mientras bebes….

-No, falta muy poco para que ella despierte y yo debo estar presente cuando eso suceda.

-Pero…

-Shhh… no hay pero que valga Jane, a cambio te pido que llames a Demetri, necesito pedirle algo, ahora puedes retirarte querida no quiero que te pierdas del banquete-Jane salió aun mas enfurecida por supuesto y en unos segundos pude escuchar los pasos de Demetri y Félix, el segundo se quedo aguardando en la puerta de la habitación mientras el otro entro rápidamente

-¿Deseabas verme amo?

-Así es Demetri, debo pedirte, a decir verdad a ambos- e hice un gesto hacía la puerta donde Félix volteo a verme- que en cuanto Heidi arribe con la cena, traigan aquí a unos 3 o 4- ambos asintieron y salieron en perfecto silencio.

- Alec ¿Cuento tiempo falta?

- No mucho, quizá solo unos segundos más

Sin más que decir el silencio se hizo nuevamente, hasta que la puerta se abrió, eran Demetri y Félix cargando cada uno dos cuerpos.

-Déjenlos frente a la chimenea- ambos siempre tan coordinados y eficientes, hicieron lo que les había dicho y nuevamente salieron de la habitación, sabía que podía pedirles a ellos cualquier cosa y nunca cuestionarían mis órdenes por eso confiaba tanto en ellos, mientras pensaba esto no me di cuenta que Alec me observaba ahora a mi… eso significaba que ya no concentraba su don en Isabella.

-Despertara en unos cuantos minutos, deje de usar mi don en ella hace unos segundos, se le está empezando a pasar el efecto.

-Sí, sí, gracias querido, ahora si no te importa ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?- No podía creerlo, empezaba a sentirme eufórico, ella estaba lista, la mire parecía que intentaba abrir sus ojos.

-Lo que tú ordenes amo, si se pone difícil… solo llámame…- E staba tan concentrado en su despertar que no me percate que Alec seguía ahí, debía salir de la habitación ya, quería estar a solas con ella.

-Sí, sí, claro, anda querido Alec, si te apresuras llegaras a tiempo para la hora de la cena-supongo que soné hasta cierto punto grosero, pero esto funciono y Alec salió a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Isabella empezó a moverse inquieta, seguramente era la sed, entonces abrió los ojos, el color chocolate ya no estaba ahí ahora eran de un color carmesí, eso me entristeció un poco, pero no tuve tiempo para lamentarme pues inmediatamente empezó a ponerse difícil y no tuve de otra mas que acorralarla entre mis brazos

-Calma cariño, calma, se lo que sientes… es la sed, solo hay una forma de quitar el dolor, pedí que te trajeran unos bocadillos, serán tuyos si te tranquilizas un poco, si no te calmas podrías herirte, herirnos a ambos- esperaba que pudiera comprender esto, por ahora ella era más fuerte que yo y el punto en el que me encontraba era muy vulnerable, tenía a bajo todas mis defensas y ella podía hacerme pedazos en cualquier momento. Sorpresivamente empezó a calmarse, sentí su respiración fluir y entonces la libere, el olor de la sangre que había impregnado la habitación había llegado hasta a ella, extendí la mano en gesto de indicarle que era para ella y entonces de la manera más sexy, felina, fiera y se lanzo sobre ellos. Fue un deleite para mí el verla beber la sangre de esos cuerpos, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que al terminar ella corrió al otro extremo de la habitación, y de inmediato fui a su encuentro. Ella se había tumbado a intentar llorar, el temor se apodero de mí, ¿que estaba pasando por su cabeza?

-Sucede algo malo querida, ¿acaso es que te has quedado con sed? Puedo mandar por más si lo deseas-esperaba que fuera algo de eso, sería intolerable su rechazo

-¡No!- y entonces escuche su voz por primera vez- Es que no te das cuenta, asesine a esa gente, yo bebí hasta la última gota de sus sangre para calmar mi dolor, hasta hace unos días mi labor era salvar vidas, hoy ha sido arrebatar la vida a unos inocentes- ella siguió sollozando pero un momento… su labor era salvar vidas… así que era doctora o algo por el estilo, que contradictorio era ,ahora, todo esto para ella

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No vida!, no te tortures- estuve a punto de tocarla, de poner mi dedo índice en sus labios de pétalos de rosa, pero me detuve, tenía miedo al rechazo- perdona si mi egoísmo te ha arrebatado lo que eras, esta es una nueva vida, una vida eterna, y ese-señale la pila de cuerpos, esperando que ahora le pareciera mínimo el acto que acababa de cometer- es el precio que debe pagarse por ello. Sé que ahora enfrentas un debate ético en tu interior, pero no debes sentirte así, poco a poco lo iras asimilando, la sangre es una necesidad, no podrás exentarte de ella, tendrás sed por el resto de la eternidad y aprenderás a vivir con ella…- ella castigándome ahora bajaba el rostro y no podía mirarla, los sollozos habían parado, ahora solo podían aguardarme dos cosas, la aceptación o el rechazo. La miraba expectante, no sabía hasta que momento culminaría con mi incertidumbre, entonces ella levanto la mirada, su rostro hizo gesto de sorpresa, sus ojos me miraban como si viera el amanecer por primera vez, entonces levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla. Sentir su roce fue… como si esa parte de mi ser que había creído muerta desde hace siglos hubiera despertado y ahora latía con más fuerza que nunca, mi corazón, mi vida, mi amor había regresado y estaba conmigo y no me rechazaba… entonces sin pensarlo dos veces la bese.

Sus labios rozaron los míos y sentí que tocaba el cielo, una ola de euforia recorría mi cuerpo, y me detuve ahí, para disfrutar el momento, y entonces atesorarlo en mi memoria, aguardando también su reacción, pero ella no se resistió, entonces, como si surgiera un grito de mi interior que me incitara a seguir, la bese fieramente, como si con ese beso fuéramos a recuperar los cientos de años perdidos. No sabía si ella había logrado recordarme, pero en estos momentos era mía, solo mía, la estreche entre mis brazos y ahí, estrechándola lo comprendí, esto era la felicidad.


	8. Poderes

**Hola! lo se, me tarde demasiado, pero ustedes comprenderan que las fiestas quitan algo de tiempo, espero que tods hayan recibido el año con mucha alegria y les deseo lo mejor! Les tengo sorpresas, la primera, es el nuevo titulo de la historia, tiene mucho significado para mi y bueno, va mas acorde con el rumbo que tomo la historia, la segunda es el nuevo capitulo, donde ya conoceremos el don de Bella. Prometo ponerme a escribir pronto y tener el nuevo capitulo esta o la proxima semana. Gracias por sus comentarios! Gracias por leerme, espero su opinion. **

**besos!**

* * *

**Poderes**

La conexión con Aro fue instantánea, pasamos un largo tiempo abrazados en silencio, quizás horas, en mi nueva naturaleza el tiempo se había convertido en algo imperceptible, de modo que pude haber pasado años en sus brazos y yo seguiría pensando que habría sido poco el tiempo a su lado.

Miramos el amanecer juntos gracias al balcón que tenia aquella habitación, hasta hace unos días completamente oscura para mi, ahora podía verla con toda claridad, para empezar era enorme, había una fogata frente a la cual a una distancia considerable, se encontraba un diván, con detalles en madera finamente trazados, la tela que lo cubría era dorada con destellos plateados, muy bellos, ahora comprendo que fue ahí donde estuve recostada durante 3 días hasta que se completara mi…transformación. En el otro extremo de la habitación, junto a la esquina a la que había huido tras la abominación que había cometido y aquella donde también toque el cielo besando sus labios, estaba el balcón, tenia cortinas rojas con detalles en colores más oscuros, algo muy sobrio para mi gusto, Aro las abrió cuando supo que se acercaba la salida del astro rey para que pudiéramos admirarlo juntos.

-Esto es lo que he deseado toda la vida, poder una vez más mirar el bello amanecer reflejado en tus ojos, tu a mi lado, yo contigo, tu mi amor.

Me sentía plena y feliz en sus brazos y quizá la intención de no arruinar el momento, me había contenido de iniciar con una oleada de preguntas que me golpeaban mientras estaba a su lado, tenía miedo, ¿y si se enojaba conmigo? ¿Dañaría esto nuestra burbuja de amor?, tuve que guardarme todos mis pensamientos por un rato, pero en cuento el rompió aquel perpetuo silencio, no dude en lanzar la primera pregunta…

-¿Aro?

-¿Si amor?

-Mira, esto es bellísimo, me siento feliz aquí contigo, segura cobijada bajo tu abrazo, sin embargo, no puedo evitar el tener miles de preguntas…

-Lo sé, y creo que es justo que responda a todas ellas-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba, fue una sensación extraña, sentí como si algo me golpeara, pero al mismo tiempo, pude sentir mi resistencia a ese golpe, esto ocurría en mi interior, mientras que en el exterior Aro mostraba una cara de completa perplejidad, la cual paso a la sorpresa y ahora me miraba fijamente. En ese instante me asuste, ¿se había enojado conmigo? ¿Había yo hecho algo mal? Y entonces empecé a ver imágenes en mi cabeza, mi primer visión en esta nueva vida, pensé, sin embargo no era yo, no eran mis pensamientos, no eran como las otras… estaba dentro de la mente de Aro. El caminaba por un pasillo, acompañado de un hombre

-Podría decir que es un don escudo, sin embargo, no estoy convencido…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡No podía leer su mente! ¿Existe alguna otra posibilidad?

-Si… y no quisiera apresurarme, es muy pronto para hablar

-¡Eleazar! ¡Por favor!- este torció la boca y empezó a hablar

-Le he dado demasiadas vueltas y por lo que me has contado que sucedió con Afton y su don cuando la conoció, sé que es más que un escudo, no, no es eso, me atrevería a decir que se trataba de un don absorbente.

-¿Absorbente?- Aro parecía atónito

-Así es, ¿Te das cuenta que si la chica viviera su fuerza seria imparable con un don como ese?... Claro, solo son suposiciones mías…

Transcurrieron solo 30 segundos, aunque pareció aun más tiempo, y entonces salí del trance, Aro había apartado su mano de mi y repentinamente pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que viste?

No pude evitar bajar la mirada, cual niña regañada por sus padres por haber cometido una falta grave, me sentí culpable por hurgar en su mente… un momento, yo había estado dentro de su mente, sería algo normal en esta nueva vida súper dotada de sensibilidad, quizá esto era parte de la naturaleza vampírica, o acaso seria un defecto, una aberración, ¿seria esa la razón de la mirada angustiada que Aro me dirigió minutos atrás? El levanto mi barbilla, presintiendo el porqué de mi reacción

-No te estoy reprendiendo, es solo que me inquieta saber que paso por tu mente ¿Viste algo cierto?

-Si- dije al tiempo que asentía con la voz apagada-¿es eso malo?

-No cariño, no es algo malo, es… fascinante, ¿tú… viste mis pensamientos cierto?

Dude al responder

-Si, ¿Que está pasando?

-Querida hemos descubierto un don en ti, aun es muy rudimentario, fuera de control, pero con la practica…

-Un momento, ¿yo… tengo un don?- ¿yo era especial? Wow, esto sí que era nuevo para mí, era raro el saber que además de ser súper dotada, algo natural en los vampiros, yo tenía algo así como un plus

-Así es, y debo agregar que es impresionante, usaste mi don en contra, sinceramente no creí que existiera algo así, debemos estudiarlo y ver sus alcances pero no me cabe duda mi amor que es extraordinario

-Espera, eso quiere decir que tu puedes…-me detuve a pensarlo, ¿sería que él había visto mis pensamientos todo este tiempo?-… leer la mente….

-Si… puedo leer la mente con solo tocar tu mano, puedo ver todo lo que hay en ti. Resulta extraordinario que al tratar de conocer tus dudas encontrara una barrera y tu entonces usaras mi don en mi contra, no creí que fuera a ser igual que….

Aro continuo hablando emocionado por lo que acababa de descubrir, ensimismado en sus pensamientos como si tuviera frente a sus ojos la cosa más espectacular del mundo, dijo mucho quizá más para el mismo que para los dos, y yo pretendí escucharlo, aunque en realidad me encontraba sumida en mis propios pensamientos, sorprendida por mi nueva naturaleza, por mi atracción hacia Aro y aun mas por mi recién descubierto don, con miles de preguntas atacándome, aunque ahora solo fueran dos las más importantes ¿Quiénes eran los Cullen? y ¿Por qué mi don serviría para derrotarlos?


	9. Presentaciones

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tengo buenas noticias, en un ratito mas subo el otro capítulo, ósea hoy hay capitulo doble! Agradezco inmensamente su comentarios, me animan mucho, también debo decir gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leerme. Esto es por ustedes! Gracias, gracias, gracias! Y aquí se los dejo!**

**Besos!**

* * *

**Presentaciones**

Los siguientes días fueron extraños y muy difíciles, no estaba preparada para lo que me esperaba afuera.

Aro ordeno que me consiguieran ropa nueva, pues la que portaba estaba cubierta de sangre y algunas partes desgarrada, supongo que fue tonto de mi parte esperar que fueran al hotel, donde me hospedaba hasta hace algunos días, a recoger mi maleta, esto me recordó ¿Qué pensaría la gente si yo no había regresado? ¿Me buscarían? ¿Sospecharían algo?

Era patético todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pues me parecía de risa que estando en esta situación, ahora en mi mente la mayor preocupación era que debía usar… Aro vestía un traje negro bastante elegante y yo jeans y una camiseta medio deshecha, ¿Qué se suponía que debía usar ahora que era una vampiresa inmortal? ¡Que difícil!

Para mi gran sorpresa y satisfacción, la ropa que Félix y Demetri dejaron en la puerta de la habitación, era lo que yo supuse, correcta. Al abrir la caja dorada que Aro dejo frente a mi descubrí un hermoso vestido negro, de un solo hombro, ceñido a mi cuerpo, ahora perfectamente curvilíneo, tal como si fuera una súper modelo, la caída llegaba hasta cubrir mis pies, y en la espalda era aun más larga, pues dejaba una cola como de vestido de novia. Recogí mi cabello en un chongo, que dejaba caer algunos de mis rizos, respire profundamente, lo cual me provoco un cosquilleo en la garganta, casi llegando al ardor y entonces camine al gran espejo ovalado que Aro había traído para mí.

Al mirarme al espejo no lo podía creer, es decir no es que alguna vez dudara que fuera bonita o algo así, bueno en realidad, nunca creí poder lucir así como me miraba ahora, PERFECTA, mientras me contemplaba al espejo, Aro se acerco hacia a mí, creí que me rodearía entre sus brazos al verme tan linda, pero lo que sucedió a continuación me sorprendió mucho, el coloco alrededor de mi cuello el precioso collar que recordaba de aquel sueño, aquella noche que lo rechace, ¿era esto posible?

-¿Aro? Esto…-gire y lo mire a los ojos complemente desconcertada, me costaba trabajo hablar- yo… yo había visto este collar antes… en mis sueños…

-Lo recuerdas…-dijo con unas sonrisa y mirándome de tal manera que me derretía, no aguante el impulso y entonces lo bese, como si llevara horas, días sin verlo, el me devolvió el beso con una pasión indescriptible, fue un beso largo y cuando termino me sentía en las nubes.

-Pero… Yo ¿Cómo es posible que el collar este aquí?

-La noche que me rechazaste- instintivamente bajo la miraba, me daba la impresión que no quería recordar ese momento- te entregue el collar como símbolo de mi amor, tenía la esperanza de que lo guardaras contigo y me recordaras al tenerlo, pero para mi sorpresa al día siguiente cuando tu barco partió, encontré en la terraza donde siempre nos reuníamos el collar junto a una carta tuya…

Me partía el alma verlo así, recordando aquel momento, puse mi mano en su mejilla y susurre –Lo siento- el levanto la vista para toparse con mis ojos que lo miraban con amor, así que puso su mano sobre la mía y pude ver con su ojos aquella noche y su corazón destrozado, y luego me vi, ante sus ojos, justo este momento y entonces comprendí que ese mal que un día le hice, la herida que durante tanto tiempo deje, hoy se había cerrado.

Pasado un rato Aro me tendió la mano en un intento por animarme a salir, por primera vez, pues desde mi transformación había estado recluida en esta habitación y de haber podido me hubiera quedado ahí para siempre con el amor de mi vida a mi lado, ahí lo tenía todo, o eso creí… tenía todo, menos algo… sangre.

Y así fue, la sed me obligo a tomar su mano y caminar fuera de la habitación, no fue tan duro como creí, me sentía segura a su lado, en nuestro camino pude apreciar el hermoso castillo italiano en al cual me encontraba, durante los momentos en que cruzamos los ventanales por los que se colaban algunos rayos de sol pude ver como mi piel descubierta despedía un brillo cual diamantes y me sentí hermosa, plenamente hermosa y feliz con el mejor ser que podía estar: Aro.

La entrada al gran salón, fue el aguijonazo que rompió mi burbuja de felicidad, pues me tope con las miradas de todos, incesantes y penetrantes, examinando cada uno de mis movimientos, sin duda lo que más sobresalto a los presentes fue la mano de Aro entrelazando la mía, pude escuchar los susurros…

-¡Oh! ¿Es ese el collar?

-¿Es… ella?

-¡Esta portando el collar!

-¿Qué pasara con Sulpicia?

-¿Has visto que la tiene de la mano?

Aro me indico que tomara asiento a su lado mientras esperábamos la llegada de Heidi, la encargada de traer presas y quien me trajo aquí, sin embargo, podía escucharlos. Voces incesantes en mi cabeza, susurros que no podía callar y que causaban inmensa confusión en mi, sentí sus ataques… No podía soportarlo, así que me levante y salí lo más rápido posible de la habitación…

No pare hasta llegar de nuevo a mi habitación, apenas entre me tumbe en el piso…

Como me frustraba no poder llorar, cuando era… humana- me costaba trabajo pensar que ya no lo era- mi padre siempre me dijo que no tuviera miedo a llorar, que debía hacerlo y sacar todo lo malo de mí, porque eso me ayudaba a limpiar mi alma y entonces encontrar la luz… cuanto necesitaba eso ahora…


	10. Ángeles y Demonios

**Los prometido es deuda y aqui os dejo el nuevo capitulo, es un lado muy oscuro de la historia, espero les guste, espero tambien me comenten que les ha parecido, es muy importante para mi saber su opinion, de nuevo gracias por leerme! **

**Besos!**

* * *

A veces creo que el mal es todo y que el bien es sólo un bello deseo del mal.

**Antonio Porchia**

**Ángeles y Demonios**

Para mi sorpresa, Aro no corrió tras de mí, y no es que esperara que apareciera tras de mi cual niña que hace un berrinche y entonces corren a consolarla, pero me resulto extraño que tras su anterior comportamiento conmigo esta vez simplemente me dejara sola. Quizá comprendía que necesitaba espacio para pensar.

Me encontraba sumida en ese estado de desconcierto, de dolor, después de todo creo que no era para menos, me había cambiado la vida por completo en una semana.

Las voces daban mil vueltas en mi cabeza, nunca había sido el tipo de chica a la que le importara el que dirán, pero con tantas cosas en la mente, esta vez sí estaba afectada, pensaba en esto cuando escuche pasos en el corredor… ah… ahí estaba él, pensé, ya se había tardado, instintivamente me pase la mano por debajo de los ojos, como si realmente hubiera logrado obtener una lagrima, pues no quería que Aro pensara que sufría, no quería causar problemas…

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para descubrir no a Aro, sino a la que recordaba con el nombre de Jane.

Ella me miro furica, sentí tanto odio en su mirada que me hizo sentir un pánico impresionante, aun peor que cuando estuve a punto de ser atacada por vampiros, aquel momento en que Aro me salvo. Y entonces sentí como si algo me golpeara, una fuerza aplastante sobre el pecho y que subía a mi cabeza, ¿los vampiros podían tener jaquecas? Esto era una…

Quería entender que estaba pasando y entonces lo hice… Ella estaba atacándome…y entonces empezó a surgir un sentimiento de odio que corrió rápidamente por cada parte de mi cuerpo, y una maldad que me daba miedo a mi misma se apodero de mi, la mire fijamente y en un santiamén Jane se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo como si el dolor más insoportable de la tierra la aquejara, sonreí de satisfacción, al verla ahí, sin poder hacerme nada, como disfrute ese momento, estaba tan concentrada que no caí en la cuenta que había gritos provenientes del corredor, pude hasta entonces distinguir la voz de Aro, y entonces hubo algo nuevo en que concentrarme, otro ataque, golpeaba mi pecho de nuevo y me impedía respirar, quizá no necesitara respirar en esta vida, pero por instinto comencé a jadear, pero de inmediato me incorpore y ahora Alec estaba en el piso, junto a Jane, a diferencia de que este estaba algo así como petrificado…

-Hee… Cariño… soy yo, Aro- Lo decía con una voz temerosa y pude ver su mano asomar por la puerta, ¿Por qué actuaba tan extraño?, eso si me desconcertó demasiado…

-Podríamos simplemente entrar y someterla- ¡Marco! ¿Quería atacarme?-Esta muy alterada- intentaba hablar en susurros.

-Bella, solo tranquilízate, les estas haciendo daño, podrías solo… intenta respirar, cálmate…-En realidad eso quería, ellos habían querido herirme, y ahora el me decía que me calmara, mi sonrisa se amplio enorgulleciéndome de verlos ambos en el suelo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Entonces Aro entro en la habitación las manos en alto, como si fuera un delincuente al que acaban de atrapar, probablemente mi cara lo asusto, en milésimas de segundo estuvo a mi lado, beso mi mejilla y me giro para que lo mirara a los ojos, me tenia presa, sus manos de hierro.

-Solo respira…

Así lo hice, tal como hice aquella vez que tenia sed y la garganta me quemaba…pude escuchar los jadeos de Jane cuando salió del trance, y después los de Alec, después sus gritos furicos

-¡No Jane!

Aro se había levantado para detener a Jane cuando esta volvía a lanzarme un ataque y yo bajo el instinto de supervivencia al sentir de nuevo ese dolor, lo rebote, golpeándolos esta vez a ambos…

Ahora eran Aro y Jane tumbados en el piso retorciéndose, no, yo no podía hacerle daño a Aro, el era mi amor, no yo tenía que calmarme. Y esta vez trate de controlar al demonio, intente reprimirme.

-Alec entiéndelo ella tiene un don que rebota, si la atacas, tu don te atacara a ti…-escuche decir a Marco que intentaba frenar a Alec en la puerta. Genial, así será algo menos con lo que lidiar.

Empecé a respirar, sin la presión del don de Alec ahora era más fácil, pero aun así era difícil, quería calmarme, pero la adrenalina, la euforia de ver sufrir a Jane me impedía pensar con claridad, además ahora podía sumarle el hecho de que la entrada de golpe del aire a mis pulmones me había hecho sentir implacable sed y ahora hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por no abalanzarme sobre Jane o incluso sobre Aro, en estos momentos era imposible controlarme…

Poco a poco, tras segundos que fueron eternos, logre reponerme, Jane y Aro había dejado de retorcerse, ambos me miraron con horror, ¿Qué tipo de fenómeno era yo que podía lastimar así a los demás? Ella se sentó junto a la puerta, podría jurar que estaba temblando y pude ver a Alec acercándose a comprobar que todo estuviera bien, Aro solo se incorporo, me miraba, pero no se movía y yo no sabía qué hacer o que decir.

Simplemente cerré los ojos y me tape los oídos con mis manos, para no ver, ni escuchar más, me sentía cansada tras esa lucha interna, había descubierto esa tarde la parte oscura de mi. Quizá Aro había cometido un error al creer que podía revivir lo nuestro, que yo volvería a ser quien era el pasado. Tal vez ahora yo era un ángel dominado por el demonio.


	11. Revelaciones

**Hey! como estan? yo feliz de estar ya aqui con nuevo capitulo, me tarde ya se! fue por culpa de mis examenes, pero ya tenemos aqui el nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste mucho y tambien espero nos leamos pronto por aqui. Deben saber que me encanta leer su comentarios, sigan haciendolo por favor!**

**besos!**

**Revelaciones**

Todo cambio tras ese día, Aro se volvió un tanto bipolar, ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos… y cuando lo pasábamos había de dos, o era frio y distante conmigo, o derramaba miel y simplemente me amaba, fue difícil enfrentarme a esto, puesto que con todo ese tiempo disponible y tanto espacio en mi cabeza, me la pasaba preguntándome que había hecho mal para que él se portara así conmigo, peor aún, sentía que lo amaba demasiado y sus arrebatos y malas actitudes conmigo me herían como si un cuchillo me atravesara.

Por las noches salíamos del castillo en grupos de 4, Aro y yo éramos los constantes, los otros 2 variaban, íbamos a un claro apartado de la ciudad y de cualquier signo de vida humana, donde me entrenaban para que fuera poco a poco dominando mi poder, el objetivo de llevar a dos miembros diferentes del grupo era encontrar si mi don no tenia "agujeros"… es decir que hubiera excepciones, así, descubrimos que ninguno era inmune… los únicos que nunca asistieron a las practicas fueron Jane y Alec. Algunas veces cuando terminábamos de trabajar con mi don, Félix y Demetri llegaban y me ayudaban en la parte física, para mi sorpresa las peleas se tornaban divertidas, ellos jugueteaban mucho conmigo y a mí me excitaba tanta acción.

Poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en una vampira hábil, bajo control y esto me tenía plenamente satisfecha. Aro empezó a tener más confianza en mí y me permitió algunas veces salir con grupos de caza que no quedaban satisfechos con la pesca de Heidi.

Una noche mientras me disponía a dejar el castillo encontré a Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro sentada en el jardín y entonces decidí dejar mi caza para después y corrí el riesgo de acercarme a platicar con ella.

Sulpicia era hermosa, de cabello dorado, de su físico no se puede decir mucho era igual de envidiable que el de cualquier otra vampiro. Esta noche portaba un sencillo pero hermoso vestido color perla que enmarcaba muy bien su figura, capa roja como si pretendiera cubrirse del frio de la noche de invierno que acontecía, su cabello recogido en una coleta y el collar del que nunca se desprendía, supuse que Aro se lo había obsequiado.

A pesar de que me escucho venir, cuando me acerque ni siquiera se movió, me senté a su lado, le di su espacio, no quería que se sintiera incomoda y entonces le hable…

-Hoo-hola… soy…

-¡Ya! se quién eres-me dijo tratando de contenerse, debía estar muy enojada por lo que había pasado entre Aro y yo, pero ella debía saber que no había sido intencional, bueno quizá por parte de Aro sí, pero por la mía no. Debió presentir lo que estaba pensando porque inmediatamente contesto-Oye no me lo tomes a mal, es solo que, bueno es difícil asimilar que un día tu esposo encuentre al amor que tu dabas por perdido.

-Tú… ¿sabias de mí?

-Si… desde que lo conocí, yo me enamore perdidamente de él, sin embargo el estaba como muerto en vida, Marco me lo advirtió y me conto sobre ti. Pero yo al saber que tú estabas muerta decidí que podía lidiar con tu fantasma y vivir como la esposa de Aro. Al paso de los años logre casi borrarte de su mente, y digo que casi lo logre, porque algunas veces por la noche, cuando se sentaba en soledad a contemplar la noche, sabía que quien ocupaba su mente eras tú.

El hecho de que regresaras me tomo completamente desprevenida. No logre comprenderlo el momento en que te tomo en sus brazos y salió de prisa del salón, pero cuando me encontré con Marco lo supe, tu habías vuelto… como diablos lo hiciste, no lo sé, y luego paso días encerrado contigo y entonces lo di por perdido. Cuando te presento, no te mentiré, fue completamente doloroso y humillante para mí, ¡porque yo soy su esposa! ¡Le guste o no! Lo del collar no me sorprendió, guardado durante siglos con tanto cuidado, era lógico que tú lo tuvieras a tu regreso-sin querer toque el collar, ahora comprendía porque todos hablaban y se sorprendían porque yo usaba el collar aquel día- Sin embargo no te guardo rencor, así es él, el parte de su naturaleza… -yo traba de asimilar todo eso lo más rápido que podía, apenas lograba entender cómo se sentía la pobre, amando a un vampiro que estaba enamorado de una mujer muerta miles de años atrás y que de repente de la tumba o de quien sabe dónde demonios venia aparecía esta mujer y le quietaba a su amor… entonces Sulpicia se rio amargamente- por un momento pensé que me mataría para así poder quitarme del camino y ser feliz contigo, sinceramente no me importaría, he pasado ya una eternidad viviendo y el fin a estas alturas ya no me importaría. Sin embargo no lo hizo y aquí estoy, sentada platicando con aquella que me quito al amor de mi vida jaja ¡que patético!-No pude evitarla y la interrumpí en su sarcasmo…

-¿Qué te mataría? ¡Aro es incapaz de eso!

-Aro jaja Aro es capaz de eso y mucho mas… es capaz de deshacerse de mi tal como lo hizo con Dídima, su hermana.

-¿Su hermana? ¿El la mato?

-Si, con tal de mantener a Marco a su lado…

-¿como es que Marco sigue a su lado? , ¡Si hizo eso! ¡Es una abominación!

-no pienses mal de Marco, el es bueno, ok no me refiero a que sea el mejor, sin embargo sus sentimientos son puros, el… nunca se entero de lo que sucedió con Dídima y Aro uso a Chelsea para atarlo al clan… Yo sé de esto porque conozco a Aro como la palma de mi mano y el no tiene secretos conmigo.

-esto es… su propia hermana…

-si, Aro puede ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone, incluso lo he notado contigo… ya no es el mismo de antes, eso también me tomo desprevenida, me refiero a que yo suponía que tras encontrarte, todo iba ser miel y dulzura, que sería cursi y que andaría dando de brincos por el castillo, pero que poco le duro el amor… lo noto frio contigo- no pude evitar en quedarme callada y bajar la mirada, ella tenía razón, aun así tenía mis dudas, no sabía si ella lo hacía por despecho o en realidad era verdad. No podía imaginar un monstro que matara a su hermana solo para conseguir mantener a una pieza importante de su artillería… yo no quería estar con alguien así a mi lado… pero Aro era incapaz de eso… No, el no podía, el me amaba, el no cometería tan atrocidad, el era bueno, el me amaba, el me amaba…

-¡Perdón!- apenas grite eso salí corriendo… quería pensar las cosas dos veces, ¿debía preguntarle a Aro?, no por supuesto que no, porque eso era mentira, el nunca haría algo así… sería mejor dejar pasar las cosas y olvidar lo que esta noche había dicho Sulpicia… después de todo que podía esperar de la ex… nada más que calumnias.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación Aro estaba ahí, estaba leyendo recostado sobre el diván… Romeo y Julieta… cuando sintió mi presencia, cerro el libro y me miro de esa manera en que lograba derretirme, lucia perfecto, hermoso, como un Dios, estiro los brazos en señal de que me esperaba y entones deje toda duda y corrí a sus brazos, un ser tan bello como él nunca podría hacer tanto daño.

El me atrapo tas mi salto y me acogió entre sus brazos, me beso dulce y lentamente, primero mis labios luego mi cuello…

-¿Qué estabas leyendo?- pregunte mientras se deslizaba algo mas abajo…

-Romeo y Julieta, una obra sin duda extraordinaria. Fue escrita unos años después de tu muerte… y… fue motivo de muchas de mis amargas noches…-el siguió besándome, y yo me estremecí por dos cosas, por la llegada de su boca a mis senos y por la forma en como dijo "unos años después de tu muerte", su forma de besarme, la forma de tocarme, me hacia vibrar… deje de pensar y me remití a imitarlo, pronto nuestras ropas yacían en el suelo y Aro y yo nos entregábamos en un acto de pasión interminable.

* * *

Uy! que opinan? ex despechada? cuenten su opinion!


	12. Salio el Sol

**Hola! De nuevo pidiendo una disculpa por tardarme en la publicacion, pero aqui esta de nuevo el capitulo, espero les emocione, esta muy pequeñito, pero creanme viene lo mas bueno!**

**Les mando un beso muy grande y les agradezco que esten leyendome y comenten, me da un gusto enorme eso!**

* * *

**Salió el Sol**

Aro POV

-Ah, salió el sol-dijo Marco cuando miro por el ventanal, al mismo tiempo que se extendía una sonrisa por su rostro, en un intento por distraerme de nuestra discusión

-El amanecer no me hará cambiar de opinión Marco

-Hoy se cumple un año de su transformación Aro, ha sido entrenada muy duro, controla su don a la perfección, un don que es más que prodigioso, y ha probado que ninguno de nosotros somos inmune a ella, no hay más razones para dudar… ¡es hora de atacar! Si esperamos más, podría volverse en un arma de doble dilo!

-Marco tiene razón-dijo Cayo que llevaba horas sin mostrar el mas mínimo interés en esta estúpida discusión, a penas escuche su voz venir del rincón no pude evitar lanzarle una mirada envenenada- No, no me mires así, tú mismo lo dijiste cuando la transformaste, no se nos habría ocurrido usarla como arma si tu no lo hubieras mencionado… bueno quizá si jajá somos muy astutos, lo habríamos pensado tarde o temprano, pero el punto aquí es que tú fuiste quien lo dijo primero.

-Era solo un comentario, jamás hable enserio-dije contrayendo los labios.

-Como sea, ahora tienes dos votos a favor, habrá guerra, iremos por los Cullen, no habrá tregua esta vez, y con Isabella de nuestro lado los venceremos, y nunca jamás tendremos que preocuparnos por otra familia tan fuerte como la nuestra, el mundo vampírico tendrá solo unos reyes, ¡nosotros!-maldito sea el momento en que abrí la boca y les di la idea… dos votos a favor, nos condenaban a una lucha, otra lucha contra los Cullen… que dependía por completo de Isabella, de mi Bella

Bella POV

Salió el sol… una vez más… apenas llevaba 1 año y 10 días de mi transformación y ya se me hacia una eternidad, la felicidad que me inundaba al despertar todos los días, se había ido, ahora vivía en una eterna oscuridad y no sabía cómo salir de ahí, Aro continuaba con sus distancia, hubiera querido alejarme, poner un alto, reclamarle, pero me sentía incapaz, podía ser grosero, no mirarme, no hablarme, pero al final, cuando sus labios rozaban los miso, cuando me tocaba, cuando hacíamos el amor todo quedaba olvidado… era una adicción, era masoquismo… la última semana había sido peor, desde que había pasado encerrado durante un día entero en la biblioteca con Marco y Cayo.

-Hey! Aquí estas! –Mis cavilaciones me habían distraído lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de que Aro se hallaba en el pasillo.

-eh… si… sucede algo?

-si- me tomo de las manos y me dirigió al diván donde se sentó a mi lado-hay algo que debo decirte, tenía que contártelo antes que a todos los demás… después de todo tu eres quien más importa para mi…

-Que sucede amor?

-Se trata de la discusión que tuve con mis hermanos hace unos días

-Lo sé, haz estado muy raro desde ese día- le dije al tiempo que le acaricie su mejilla, lo hice a propósito, para mirar su preocupación y entonces lo vi venir- Una guerra?

-Hurgando en mis pensamientos?, pequeña tramposa!-dijo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo no me había dado ni un poco de gracia, ese toque me había dado más información de la que necesitaba, aquella discusión los había llevado a la decisión de atacar a los Cullen, una familia de vampiros que habitaba en Forks Washington cuyos dones eran muy prodigiosos, Demetri me había contado de ellos…

-¿Demetri, porque hay tanto lio con los Cullen?

-Nuestro clan ha tenido problemas con ellos, al parecer estos quieren quitarles el poder, es algo así como una pelea por obtener el poder del mundo vampírico, aunque para ser sincero, yo no lo veo así, es solo que al existir una familia casi tan grande como la nuestra, con tantos aliados, temen perder la autoridad que tienen.

-¿una familia tan grande?

-sí, se conforman por integrantes fijos, un clan inconstante a unos kilómetros de ahí, en Denali, muchos aliados en otras partes del mundo y son capaces de reunirlos a todos como la última vez y formar un gran grupo de vampiros incluso más grande que el nuestro

-cuando fue la última pelea?

-La primera fue hace poco más de medio siglo…

Yo, no le encontraba sentido a que pelearan de nuevo, sobre todo si yo era la pieza principal de esa batalla….


	13. Estrategias

**Hey! esta noche estoy un tanto inspirada... queria compartirles este pequeño capitulo para que experimentaran la misma emocion que yo siento justo ahora... la lucha va comenzar! Muy pronto el nuevo capitulo! Amo que me den su opinion, por favor no dejen de hacerlo! mil gracias!**

* * *

**Estrategias**

Aro era mi sol… no imaginaba mi vida sin él, me había dado tanto, desde su aparición en ella, a pesar de las circunstancias, me había dado luz y eso era algo que yo valoraba inmensamente… Si, era cierto, Aro era una persona sumamente egoísta, reservado y un tanto insensible, pero esto no me importaba, yo lo amaba y veneraba…excepto… a veces, solo a veces, cuando llegaba a dudar del amor que sentía por él y me planteaba el abandonarlo, buscar algo más, y sin embargo estas dudas nunca fueron tan fuertes como aquel día…

Pasamos durante 4 semanas preparándonos, todos fuimos sometidos a un entrenamiento físico para la batalla, a pesar de que Aro me aseguro que con mi don esta sería completamente innecesaria pues los Cullen caerían de inmediato sin dar lucha alguna. Se diseñó la estrategia y los grupos fueron asignados… para mi mala fortuna o quizá buena Jane estaba en mi grupo, que también se componía por Félix y Demetri, nosotros seriamos los primeros en viajar al nuevo mundo… algo así como los que tantearíamos el terreno… la razón por la cual yo iba incluida en este primer grupo era que en caso de algún ataque inesperado yo era la única capaz de evitar las bajas de nuestro lado… que patético… y a pesar de las circunstancias, es decir que Jane estuviera en un viaje tan largo y tan cerca de mí con su mal humor y su evidente desprecio hacia a mí y de que yo era la razón y pieza clave en la lucha, el hecho de alejarme de Aro me hacía bien.

No había estado tan en contacto con la civilización desde aquella mañana en que Heidi me encontró… resultaba una situación de risa el que 4 vampiros se encontraran sentados en la sala de espera preparados para tomar el vuelo nocturno a Washington… Gracias al cielo que nos habíamos saciado de sangre unas horas antes… habría resultado demasiado embarazoso abalanzarse sobre algunos de los 50 pasajeros que se encontraban en el avión… el vuelo fue más tranquilo de lo que pensé… mi compañero de asiento fue Demetri lo cual facilito mucho las cosas, platicamos a ratos, reímos juntos cuando la sobrecargo se acercó a invitarnos algo de comer, a ratos también cerré los ojos fingiendo dormir, era un viaje demasiado largo y agradecí mucho que Demetri respetara mi silencio y me siguiera el juego… después de todo este tiempo sentía que él era el único amigo que había formado en el clan… y digo amigo en todo el sentido de la palabra… con él me sentía normal, libre, comprendida…

La llegada a Washington resulto tal cual el plan, sin ningún contratiempo, logramos llegar antes del amanecer lo cual facilito las cosas para movernos en el lugar… el siguiente paso era instalarnos en las cercanías de Forks… resultaba un tanto difícil el vagar en el pueblecito o en las cercanías como si nada… pues los Cullen se encontraban ahí, por este motivo teníamos reservaciones en un hotel de una locación cercana Port Ángeles… y debo confesar que de todas las situaciones en las que me imagine podría estar inmiscuida en mi vida vampírica esta fue la más chusca.

Según marcaban las instrucciones del plan perfectamente diseñado por Aro, nuestra labor empezaría con un patrullaje de la zona… según decía este el hacer esto durante la mañana nos daría ventaja puesto que los Cullen no estarían alerta a estas horas del día, ni lanzarían un ataque, puesto que se verían ellos mismo amenazados al hacerlo… Oh grave error…

Esa mañana mi mundo, aquel mundo que junto a Aro había construido cambio por completo…


	14. Regreso a Casa Parte 1

**Hola de nuevo, me da gusto regresar tan pronto por aqui y leer sus reacciones, esta es la primera parte del nuevo capitulo, la segunda aun sigue en el area de edicion, la historia toma un rumbo tan bello, que me gusta mucho, espero les guste, saben que me encantan que me dejen sus opiniones, muchas gracias por leerme... **

**besos!**

* * *

**Regreso a casa**

Al salir del hotel nos dirigimos rápidamente y sin llamar la atención a la zona boscosa que a las orillas de la ciudad se extendía y que dirigía hasta Forks… Las órdenes fueron estas… dividirnos los 4 y peinar un sector cada uno de nosotros, con el fin de reconocer y memorizar cada lugar y establecer cuál era el lugar más apto para el campo de batalla…

Me encontraba yo en el norte de la región explorando cerca de un rio cuando empecé percibir un olor algo así como a perro muerto, un olor que me picaba la nariz y que me descontrolaba por completo, trataba de alejarme de este, pero no pude, así que opte por quedarme inmóvil… fue entonces cuando el salto sobre mi aplastándome con toda su fuerza y sometiéndome sin piedad, quede tumbada en la maleza, él estaba sobre mí, jamás olvidare ese momento en que su manos tocaron las mías e hicimos la conexión, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y penetre en su mente…

"No puede ser ella… no… es… ha pasado tanto… es el destino jugando una mala pasada… una simple coincidencia… no, ella esta… Bella, mi Bella….

Luego vino algo, no estaba en su mente, se trababa de mi mente, mis propios recuerdos, era el…

-Oh Edward! Te amo tanto! Que una vida a tu lado no sería suficiente para demostrártelo!

-Seré tuyo siempre… tu siempre vivirás en mi corazón, en una vida o en otra nos encontraremos mi amor… te lo aseguro…

Bruscamente perdí el recuerdo, él se había alejado de mí… y yo estaba tan pasmada que apenas me di cuenta de que había otras dos personas en la escena… un hombre y una mujer, advertí, más sin embargo, que el chico no pertenecía a la misma naturaleza vampírica.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo repentinamente aquel que segundos antes me tenía sometida, su rostro era angelical… su mirada era diferente a cualquiera, a pesar de la severidad en su voz, sus ojos color dorado mostraban dulzura, inocencia, calidez, nobleza. Y confusión…

-Bella… mi nombre es Bella, es decir Isabella pero…

-Pero Bella es la forma en que te gusta que te llamen… -se detuvo un momento, gracias al cielo que lo hizo, la forma en como termino la frase me hizo quedarme pasmada-¿Cómo?-parecía confundido casi igual o más que yo-¿Cómo hiciste eso? La conexión fue… pero tú no podrías ser…- dijo esto último más para sí mismo que para mí…

-Es mi don…

-¿Tu don?

-Así es… tú debes ser un lector o algo así ¿O me equivoco? Lo que hice fue absorber tu don y vi lo que había en tu mente en ese instante… vi tu recuerdo… yo… yo… te conozco…

De repente la joven de una belleza arrolladora y con un rostro extrañamente familiar soltó la mano de su acompañante para acercarse al que respondía al nombre de Edward y le toco la mejilla… este simplemente asintió. Al hacer esto los 3 se quedaron inmóviles sin poder decir ni una palabra, sabia que esta era mi oportunidad de escapar, sin embargo no me sentía en peligro, me sentía extrañamente segura.

El trio era bastante singular… Edward y la chica eran vampiros, no me cabía duda y sin embargo sus ojos me desconcertaban, en especial los de él, ese dorado era perturbador, en el mejor sentido posible, podrían volver loca a cualquiera… podían volverme loca a mi… si existe el amor a primera vista eso lo fue… El otro chico sin embargo pertenecía a otra especie, teniéndolo a pocos metros podía distinguir de donde provenía el hedor que tanto me quemaba, y que se mezclaba con el de los otros dos creando un arma perfecta para no lograr ser captado su efluvio… ¿Pero qué cosa era esa? Era alto, de un cuerpo escultural cual modelo de revista y piel morena, con rasgos indios… fue el, quien se atrevió a romper el silencio…

-¿Cómo puede ser ella? ¿Estás seguro de eso Edward?

-No lo sé, hay tantas cosas que necesito pensar… hay tanto que quisiera preguntarle…-dijo con mirándome de un modo que no podría describir, con amor…

-Podrían… oh estoy segura que podrían hacerlo no es así Jacob… -dijo la joven tirando del brazo de su acompañante con impaciencia, dando algo así como una señal de "salimos sobrando aquí"

-Oh! Si… -respondió el chico sobresaltado, su alma debía ser tan pura que por más intento fingir, no lo logro, porque esta no debía ser su naturaleza-podrían…. Porque no lo intentas… si necesitas ayuda no estaremos muy lejos y…-disminuyo el volumen de su voz y en susurro casi imperceptible dijo-La manada ya vigila la zona… no te preocupes, yo me llevare a Nessie.-

Edward asintió y ambos chicos salieron de la escena, podría jurar que vi… no… a la chica montando sobre un lobo… estaba tan entretenida en semejante alucinación cuando recordé que ahora entonces ambos estábamos solos, yo aún seguía tirada en el pasto, iba a incorporarme cuando vi a Edward tirarse a mi lado, ambos estábamos ahí, sentados en un prado hermoso-otro detalle del cual apenas me había dado cuenta-, cubierto de flores color lavanda, solos, sin ningún escudo, ambos, completamente indefensos…

-¿Sonaría loco si te digo que nos conocemos?-dijo el quien subió la mirada para poder observar mi reacción, una mirada que mostraba esperanza

-Sinceramente no- respondí serena, sé que si hubiera tenido un corazón que latiera habría palpitado a mil por hora

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes Bella? ¿De dónde has venido a mí?-nuevamente lo decía más para sí que para mí…

-No sé de qué manera podría responder a esas preguntas… solo se Edward que al encontrarte me he sentido extrañamente en mi sitio, en mi hogar… como una pieza perdida de un rompecabezas que por fin encuentra su lugar ¿Existe una explicación para eso?

-Sí, la hay…-levante súbitamente la mirada y emití un gemido de sorpresa- en realidad a estas alturas ya no sé qué es posible y que no, pero Bella, Bella ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que en otra vida nos conocimos?

-Pensaría en lo grato que es el destino…

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú lo crees posible?-me dijo mostrando en su ilusión y brindando a sus ojos un brillo excepcional y suavemente deslizo su mano sobre la mía sujetándola, lo hizo con fuerza pero de manera tierna, en un gesto que me pareció significaba que no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir nunca jamás.

-No solo lo creo, es una realidad, es el motivo por el que hoy estoy aquí, así que si, considero que es muy posible y eso es sumamente grato…-Debo confesar que hasta ese día había pensado que lo que sentía por Aro era amor y que nunca iba poder ser más fuerte, en una intensidad mayor a la que ya era, mirando a Edward a los ojos, con el roce de su mano, supe que estaba equivocada, supe que esto era mil veces más intenso y que crecía minuto a minuto con una fuerza imparable-Cuéntame tu historia Edward… cuéntame nuestra historia-dije en una súplica y usando la otra mano, siguiendo a mis impulsos, y roce su mejilla, este se estremeció y giro su rostro para que sus labios besaran mi mano, yo simplemente sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo-Oh! Edward!-dije soltando un gemido… pensé abalanzarme sobre él y plantarle un beso, sin embargo eso era demasiado y no quería arruinar el momento. El sintió lo mismo lo sé, hubo una gran pausa, nos quedamos ahí, quietos, los ojos del uno penetrando los del otro, juro que pude ver su alma, y juro también que el vio la mía, el momento fue eterno y tan nuestro, solo fue roto por la brisa que irrumpió como remolino en el prado, fue entonces que el empezó a hablar…


	15. Regreso a Casa Parte 2

**Hey! ya tengo aki la parte 2, esta pequeñisima, el tiempo que paso en el area de redaccion fue un caos, hice y deshice, pero al final quedo esto, espero les guste, aunque sea muy poquito, poque ademas es el acapitulo desde el punto de vista de nuestro nuevo personaje, que es Edward! me encanta leer sus comentarios, porfavor no dejen de hacerlos, tomo muy en cuenta sus sugerencias, la lucha va comenzar! asi que aqui se los dejo! disfrutenlo!**

**besos!**

* * *

**Regreso a Casa Parte 2**

**Edward POV**

-Yo… Nací en 1901, en Chicago, donde crecí y conocí a una hermosa chica… donde te conocí, perdona-Hice una pausa, y baje la mirada avergonzado, me resultaba difícil contar la historia, no sabía cómo manejarla, vaya, estaba hablándole sobre nuestra historia de amor a la persona que hacía más de medio siglo creía muerta ¿Cómo se supone que debía narrarla? -esto es tan difícil para mí- trate de sonreír para aligerar el ambiente, por cierto, debía recordarme que no debía mirarla a los ojos, a pesar del rojo carmín tan perturbador, su mirada me hipnotizaba, me enloquecía, no podía concebir tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, decidí continuar- no fue sorpresa para nadie que al conocernos quedáramos perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro…-la mire con ternura, recordar aquellas épocas siempre me sacaba la sonrisa, pero ver de nuevo su rostro era una experiencia fantástica, iba continuar cuando pude captar los pensamientos de Sam, había vampiros al acecho…

-No se dejen intimidar!-Ordenaba el alfa a su manada, al empezar a concentrarme pude captar también los pensamientos de Paul y Jared, si bien los vampiros no habían intentado ningún ataque, estaban merodeando la zona, en busca de algo, pude ver sus rostros en los pensamientos de Paul… fue entonces que los reconocí, eran… los vulturi!, ¿pero? me tardo 10 segundos hilar los hechos… Bella debía estar con ellos… y como si hubiera realizado la pregunta de pronto apenas como en un susurro respondió

-Si-La mire fijamente, esta vez con gran desconcierto, de nuevo tarde 5 segundos en entender que había usado su don para leer mi mente, ella sabía lo que los vulturi buscaban, la querían a ella… Alice había previsto un ataque, sabía que Aro tenía algo bajo la manga, ahora lo entendía, ella era la pieza clave, de nuevo escuche su voz…

-Así es, no te equivocas en ninguna de tus conclusiones…-estaba apenada, podía notarlo en su voz, tan frágil y llena de temor, ¿temor a que? ¿De mi reacción? No era para menos, mi mente, mi corazón, todo era ahora un revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos, ¿Qué debía sentir, o decir, o hacer? Sentía que cada segundo duraba horas y que mis reacciones eran lentas ante la ola de hechos que se presentaban. Quizá fue impulsivo, estúpido e insensible de mi parte, pero lo hice…

-Vete Bella!-dije con tono firme al tiempo que me incorporaba-Vete ahora! No quiero a nadie de mi gente herida por tu causa, si has venido a destruirnos, ya tendrán la ocasión, hoy no! He dicho que te vayas!- levante la voz en esta última frase, fue más para darme valor a mí mismo que para obligarla a ella, que ya se había levantado también y que ahora mostraba un expresión rota… sin más hecho a correr… yo no podía explicar ni entender lo que sentía por ella, esa conexión, aquel amor que había revivido y con más fuerza que antes, y que al saberla mi enemiga y fuente de lo que sería nuestra destrucción, no podía sentir más que dolor, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? sentía, amor, odio, deseo, pasión, dolor… todo en mismo día… oh Bella, mi Bella…

La escuche alejarse… llame a Jacob enseguida para que advirtiera a Sam de su salida de la frontera… y así fue… la vi encontrase con su gente gracias a los pensamientos de Quil, y pude sentir furia cuando vi a Demetri abrazarla, la estrecho entre sus brazos mostrando una expresión de alivio, ¿será que él era su pareja? El solo pensarlo me mataba, cuanto no daría yo por tenerla así en mis brazos, pude ver cuando volvió la vista atrás, su mirada anhelante…

Esto no sería fácil, esto sería algo más que una lucha por el poder, esto sería una pelea dividida por la fina línea entre el amor y el odio…


	16. Mi corazón entre tus manos

**Hola! aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, me encanta leer sus comentarios, no dejen de hacerlo porfavor!, me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de su agrado, mil gracias por leerme... nos veremos pronto por aqui :)**

**besos!**

* * *

**Mi corazón en tus manos**

Edward POV

Me encontraba sumido en la tristeza, tanto que no me percate cuando Jacob llego y se posó a mi lado…

-¿Es ella cierto?-expreso Jacob en su forma lobuna

-Así es, y también una de ellos-Le dije con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz…-Vamos a casa Jake, seguramente Nessie está preocupada ¿Cómo tomo las cosas?-pregunte mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque, al tiempo que el lobo tomaba forma humana

-Esta confundida, sorprendida, inquieta… y yo me pregunto ¿Quién no lo está? Vaya la aparición de Bella nos ha tomado por sorpresa a todos… ¿Es eso posible Edward? ¿Cómo puede ser ella?

-Exacto… creo que esta situación nos pone a todos en un punto… incomodo… Sobre cómo es que Bella ha llegado a nuestras vidas… no lo sé Jake… creo que nuestra simple existencia es la prueba de que todo en esta vida es posible, por mi parte durante años he leído sobre un fenómeno extraño sin tener la certeza de que sea verdad, creo que hoy la prueba llego a mi… reencarnación…-al decir esto pude escuchar a Nessie brincar el cauce del rio que se encontraba afuera de la casa…

-¿Y bien?-grito aun en el aire, con su carita resplandeciente-¿Qué ha sido eso? Y… ¿Dónde está ella?-dijo al tiempo que la buscaba con la mirada

-Eres bastante curiosa e impaciente-dije tocando con mi índice su nariz-¿Qué te parece si esperamos a llegar a la casa, estoy seguro de que hay bastantes curiosos que desean escuchar la historia-y apunte con la mirada hacia el ventanal de la casa donde se podía ver la expectante mirada de Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Emmet… así que los tres cruzamos el rio y entramos en la casa…

-¡Edward! -Se apresuró a gritar Esme en cuanto entre, al tiempo que me abrazaba- ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Nessie? ¿La haz visto? ¿Es Bella?- empezaba a sentirme agobiado con cada vez que preguntaban y mencionaban su nombre, la nostalgia empezaba a apoderarse de mi al repasar en mi mente todos los detalles…

-Esme, cariño, porque no dejas respirar a Edward un poco-la expresión que uso Carlisle casi me hace reír, como si yo necesitara aire para vivir… sin embargo esto logro dos cosas, una que Esme me liberara de su abrazo y la segunda que yo siguiera su consejo y aspirara profundamente aire y lo introduje a mis pulmones, refrescándome y volviendo a mí la tranquilidad.

-Gracias-dije sonriendo a Carlisle, el solo asintió con esa sonrisa cálida que me daba seguridad, oh! Cuanto la necesitaba ahora que me encontraba frente a mi familia, ante 7 vampiros y un hombre lobo que aguardaban mis declaraciones expectantes… cada uno se había acomodado en la gran estancia de la casa y tenían dirigida a mí su mirada inquisidora, así que sin más demora empecé a hablar

-Bueno… sí, es cierto, esta mañana mientras regresábamos de caza percibimos el efluvio de alguien más en nuestro territorio, Seth que se encontraba en el área empezó a llamar a los otros miembros de la manada que estaban también de guardia, pues afirmaba que un grupo de vampiros se había introducido en la región, de inmediato salimos a la búsqueda y la encontré a ella, la ataque y al tratar de someterla, al tocarla, no puedo explicarlo, pero hubo una conexión, la mire y… no podía creerlo, era ella!

-Pero Edward ¿Es eso posible? –intervino Carlisle, el asunto debía tenerlo preocupado, pues él nunca se comportaba tan ansioso

-Sí, eso creo, ella penetro en mi mente y yo por un momento en la suya, hubo un recuerdo de… de nuestra vida juntos, no era un escena, sino un pensamiento, por un momento pensé que estaba en mi cabeza, pero de repente me percate que yo era quien estaba en su mente, ella me recordaba, así que si, es posible… cuando ella se percató de lo que había pasado, relaciono lo sucedido a su don, es absorbente…

-¡¿Absorbente? Interesante… sumamente interesante-recalco Carlisle

-Pero hablaste con ella ¿Qué te dijo Edward?- exclamo Rosalie bajo el abrazo de Emmet escuchando con atención la historia

-Cuando Nessie y Jake se fueron hubo momento con ella en el que estuvimos en paz, tan indefensos, le tome de la mano, ella me devolvió el gesto y fue cuando lo supe, todo aquel amor que por años tuve aquí, guardado, de pronto surgió como un volcán haciendo erupción dentro de mí, fue como ver el sol de nuevo tras una eternidad condenado a la oscuridad… era Bella, mi Bella…-Al decir estas palabras las miradas se tornaron a ternura y los pensamientos en toda la habitación eran una mezcla de compasión por un amante que encontraba a su amor perdido en la penumbra.

-Oh Edward!-gimió Esme conmovida por mis palabras y con los ojos irritados, ella siempre tan llena de bondad y amor para mí, yo también estaba conmovido, sin embargo continúe.

-Juraría que ella experimentaba en su interior un fenómeno tan complejo como yo, cuando le plantee la cuestión de que nos conocíamos dijo que lo creía posible, tanto como que ella estaba aquí gracias a ese milagro, y que el destino era muy grato por eso, me pidió que le contara nuestra historia, yo iba a hacerlo cuando… -recordar ese momento creaba ahora un profundo vacío en mi- cuando pude escuchar a la manada y sus avisos de que había vampiros merodeando la zona

-Seguramente su clan ¿O me equivoco Edward? ¿Es por eso que Bella no está aquí Edward? ¿Se fue con ellos?-Pregunto Jasper

-Así es, era su clan que la estaba buscando, ya había demorado bastante…

-Debiste invitarlos a venir Edward, así hubieras estado más tiempo con ella-Intervino rápidamente Carlisle, a lo que con sumo pesar respondí, me sentía en un gran apuro…

-He… El problema es que… ella…bueno su clan… ella pertenece a los vulturi… - solté de un jalón y mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco al mencionar esta última frase, escuche el sobre salto de Alice, leí su mente enseguida… había tenido una visión… había visto a Aro tomar la decisión precipitada de venir…

-Con que fue eso… seguramente alguno de sus compinches le alerto sobre la desaparición de Bella y este alterado tomo la decisión de venir a Forks de inmediato…

-¿Podrían incluirnos en su conversación Edward? Esto no es divertido-Agrego Emmet un tanto irritado, el odiaba que hiciéramos eso entre Alice y yo, ella era mi hermana favorita y debido a nuestros dones solíamos tener conversaciones silenciosas y misteriosas que a algunos molestaban en ocasiones, esta era una de aquellas

-Alice tuvo una visión, al parecer Aro decidió venir antes de lo previsto- el manifiesto de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, a lo largo de la habitación se escucharon expresiones ante lo dicho-creo que ha sido en respuesta alguna alerta sobre la desaparición de Bella… la han perdido de vista todo el día y quien sabe que abran pensado… después de todo y temo que no me equivoco… ella es su pieza clave, vaya su don es extraordinario, ¡Absorbente! ¿Se dan cuenta del arma tan poderosa con la que cuentan? ¿Lo que Bella representa para ellos? ¡La aniquilación total!

-Así que Bella pertenece a los vulturi… Oh Edward… cuanto lo siento… No podemos pelear, no esta vez! Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, no entiendo si quiera por qué Aro sigue enfrascado en esta lucha, peor aún, no pelearemos ante Bella, en primer lugar por ser ella, se cuánto significa y en segundo lugar porque conducir una lucha ante ella sería la destrucción… habrá solución por supuesto… ¿Crees que ella peleara? ¿Sería capaz de participar en semejante acto? De matarnos…-dijo Carlisle, quien se quedó pensando en estas últimas palabras… ¿sería mi Bella capaz de semejante atrocidad?

-No lo sé, quisiera hablar con ella una vez más, no sé qué pensar, quizá yo… es solo que… creo que Demetri es su pareja en el clan, ella no daría la espalda a su gente, no sé qué pensar, es… estoy tan confundido Carlisle ¿Qué hacer? ¡La amo! Tu más que nadie lo sabe, tú me viste sufrir desde el principio, ustedes lo saben, conocen mi amor por ella, la creía muerta y eso era el infierno para mí, el precio que debía pagar por ser el ser que soy y ahora que la se viva no sé qué es peor… pues no puedo tenerla conmigo… esto me mata! Me consume la ira de saberla en brazos de otro, ¡La amo! -Quede ahí expuesto ante los ojos de todos los que me rodeaban, partiéndome de dolor, no sabía que me deparaba el destino, pero en ese momento al sentir tanto amor y apoyo de mi familia tome la determinación de luchar… no desperdiciaría esta segunda oportunidad, iba pelear por ella, por su amor, quería recuperarla e iba a dar lo mejor de mí y cuanto estuviera en mis manos para lograrlo… pondría mi corazón en sus manos, el aceptarme o rechazarme, esa sería su decisión.


	17. Marchando a la guerra

**Hola! lamento mucho el retraso, tengo un pequeño capitulo pera ustedes, lo dejo con la promesa de tener el siguiente este mismo fin de semana, espero les guste, y porfavor no dejen de comentarme me dan muchos animos para seguir escribiendo y me encanta leer su opinion. Gracias por leerme! besos!**

* * *

**Marchando a la guerra**

**Bella POV**

Mientras corría hacia mi gente mil pensamientos estaban en mi cabeza, todos dominados por la imagen de Edward, veía su rostro descompuesto por un sentimiento de profundo dolor, si no fuera por el hecho de saber que era mi deber regresar a lado de los míos me habría quedado con él por siempre… peor aún mientras más me alejaba el miedo iba creciendo en mi interior, miedo a no volver a verlo, a haberlo perdido por siempre…

Pude ver a Demetri y mi clan que aguardaban a lo lejos, sobre una colina… la carrera hasta ellos no fue fácil, por momentos un hedor dominaba el ambiente tanto que llego un momento que decidí dejar de respirar, me sentía observada, pero esto no me preocupo, el remolino de sentimientos que traía podía más contra mi instinto de auto-conservación. Cuando salí de los límites del bosque disminuí un poco el paso, y empecé a respirar de nuevo, el hedor se había ido desvaneciendo hasta casi quedar eliminado y cada vez estaba más cerca de mi gente. Al llegar las reacciones fueron diversas e inesperadas.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien! Temíamos lo peor!- grito Demetri al tiempo que me abrazaba, y besaba mi cabeza, su expresión de alivio me desconcertó bastante, incluso pensamientos de un amor secreto por parte de Demetri hacia a mi cruzaron mi mente, pero trate de disiparlos.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que haz causado? ¿Puedes entender lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?-Dijo Jane bastante irritada, pero aun así me sorprendí por sus reclamos, estaba completamente segura de que ella sería la primera la que le daría gusto la noticia de que había desaparecido.

-Yo… lo siento… me entretuve más de la cuenta… no sé cómo paso- estaba completamente decidida a no revelarles mi encuentro con Edward

-Temíamos que te hubieras topado con algún Cullen o alguna de las bestias que andan rondando por ahí- dijo Felix

-¿Bestias dices?- le dije asombrada, no entendía que se refería.

-Si!, Bestias!, Los hombres lobos que rondan la frontera del bosque, no sé cómo lograste salir airosa de esto sin que te despedazaran, por eso no habíamos logrado adentrarnos en el bosque para buscarte, perdóname Bella, no me percate que la zona a la que te enviábamos era muy peligrosa para ti- Contesto Demetri seriamente apenado- entrado en la desesperación de haberte perdido nos vimos obligados a tomar una seria medida…-bajo la mirada, mostrando que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho

-Demetri! ¿Qué? ¿Qué hicieron?- grite preocupada, ¿habrían dañado a alguien por mi culpa?

-Yo… yo llame a Aro

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-mi preocupación iba en aumento y no podía disimularla.

-Cálmate Bella, el solo lo hizo por ti, estaba, estábamos muy preocupados, ¿Qué se supone que debíamos decirle a Aro cuando se enterara que habías desaparecido? ¿Y si te habían matado Bella? Solo lo hicimos por tu bien- Intervino Jane, no sabía que pensar sobre sus palabras, sabía que Demetri me apreciaba mucho pero ¿Jane?

-Lo siento mucho Demetri, Jane, Felix, les pido una disculpa, es mi primer expedición fuera de Volterra, estaba excitada por el paisaje, examinando el área y perdí toda noción del tiempo… pero ahora deben llamarlo a él y decirle que estoy bien, sé que se preocuparon por mí, y lo agradezco muchísimo, pero anda Demetri llámalo, ok lo hare yo misma…-Ninguno hizo ademan de tener la intención de llamarlo, solo Felix me miro e hizo una mueca de pesar

-Bella, no sé si aún haya tiempo de revertirlo-contesto Demetri en voz casi inaudible

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Demetri ¿Hay algo más que yo deba saber?

-Aro viene en camino, en cuento se enteró de que te habíamos perdido de vista se imaginó lo peor, la batalla está más cerca que antes, la guardia entera viene en camino ahora mismo.

-No, ¡No! ¡Dame el teléfono! Yo tengo que hablar con él!-el saco un móvil de su bolsillo y lo puso en mis manos que desesperadas buscaron los botones para llamar a Aro. Mis intentos fueron inútiles, y sin embargo no me di por vencida, llame más de 15 veces… hasta que no escuche la voz que deseaba escuchar…

-Demetri ¿Qué ha pasado? Tienen noticias?- pregunto Aro con voz serena aunque denotaba ansiedad

-Ho- hola! Cariño! He? Soy yo Bella…

-Vida! Eres tú! Oh! No tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado por ti! Yo, temí que te pasara algo! Fue un error enviarte en la guardia, estas herida? Todo está bien?-al escuchar su preocupación me sentí culpable, el solo hecho de pensar que había encontrado a Edward y en un algún momento pensé que lo amaba más que a él, cuando Aro había sido fuente de mi adoración…

-Sí, si… yo… me entretuve más de la cuenta examinando el terreno y los demás se preocuparon demás, pero ya estoy bien, sana y salva y no debes preocuparte más, no es necesario tomar decisiones apresuradas Aro…-Dije con la mayor calma posible para que este no se alterara y cambiara de parecer en su decisión de adelantar la lucha

-Me siento más tranquilo ahora, y sin embargo querida me temo que no puedo hacer caso por completo a tus peticiones… la decisión se ha tomado, mañana por la noche la guardia completa estará en Washington… los grupos han ido saliendo poco a poco, ya se han ido más de 4, no los hare volver… quizá retrase un poco más mi salida ahora que sé que estas bien, te veré mañana mi vida, no hagas más cosas por las cuales deba preocuparme ¿sí?

-Pero Aro! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Me niego rotundamente! -intente protestar, la lucha estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todo por mi culpa, Edward! Yo debía hacer algo

-Shhh… hey! Aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo, cariño debiste tener más cuidado en tu expedición, después de todo creo que no ha sido mala idea adelantar todo, les dará menos tiempo para pensar a ellos y tendremos mayor ventaja para despedazarlos, oh, debo colgar cielo el sexto grupo está a punto de salir y se supone que yo debería ir en este, iré a poner a alguien más en mi lugar, Te quiero cielo- Y sin más colgó… no me dio tiempo siquiera de decir algo más, me quede congelada, Edward! yo debía advertirle… Apenas me di cuenta que todos me miraban con expectación.

-Los demás grupos ya vienen en camino hasta el momento ya han salido 6…-Anuncie. No pude evitar que mi voz sonara con pesar.

-¿Y el amo?-pregunto Jane con ojos ilusionados.

-El… saldrá en el último grupo, el clan completo estará aquí mañana por la noche.-esta vez soné con más resignación

No sabía que iba a hacer o como lo iba a lograr, solo tenía claro que debía ver a Edward aunque sea una vez más… antes de que el odio y la destrucción llegaran y se apoderaran de nosotros… debía advertirlo y si tenía que obligarlo a que se alejara para no volver a verlo nunca más, lo haría… sin importar el costo que esto tuviera para mí.


	18. Yo soy tu asesina

**Aqui un nuevo capitulo, me tarde años! lo se, pero aqui estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por leerme, no olviden comentar, besos!**

* * *

**Yo soy tu asesina**

Brinque por la ventana con gran agilidad, tuve el sumo cuidado para evitar que algún humano o alguno de mis compañeros de hotel se percatara de mi huida, empecé caminando casualmente por las calles de Port Angeles, eran casi las 3 a.m. no había una sola alma que se encontrara en pie, empecé a apresurar el paso y muy pronto me halle en las orillas de del bosque, tenía miedo y mucho, pues ahora además de preocuparme de que alguno de mis acompañantes se percatara de mi ausencia, también tenía que preocuparme por no ser destrozada por los hombres lobos que según Demetri existían en el bosque ¿Sera posible que todo ese mundo fantástico sea verdad? A estas alturas estaba convencida que si y no me sorprendería si un unicornio se cruzaba en mi camino en busca de Edward. Ya adentrada en el bosque inicie la carrera, no sé si fue el miedo o las ganas de encontrarme con él lo que aumentaban mi velocidad, a ratos sentía el hedor que me quemaba impregnado en el ambiente, corrí y corrí, para ser sincera no sabía en donde buscarlo, solo conocía un lugar ahí, aquel prado donde lo había visto varias horas atrás ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, llegar a un prado en medio del bosque, en medio de la madrugada a esperar que Edward apareciera? Pues al parecer eso era lo que iba a tener que hacer, si me adentraba en busca de la famosa casa Cullen esta vez sí podría estar en problemas.

No sé si fue el destino, si acaso esta noche corría con suerte o simplemente Edward escucho mis plegarias, pero estaba ahí, el estaba ahí cuando llegue al prado… Su figura iluminada ante la luz de la luna me dio paz, de pronto olvide todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas, lo que pase para poder llegar hasta ahí y lo que pasaría en cuanto la guardia llegara.

Me miro como si me hubiera estado esperando, me sonrió como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo para él, me estrecho entre sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca más, solo éramos el y yo…

Teníamos que ponernos a salvo, no estábamos seguros en ese lugar, había tanto que decir, fue como si el leyera mis pensamientos, me soltó, tuve miedo, la reacción fue tan repentina pero todo se disipo en cuanto sus labios se abrieron para decir en un rápido susurro –Sígueme- y entonces empezó a correr, estar así a su lado era tan fácil como respirar, anduvimos así por un rato hasta que supongo el considero que estábamos lo suficientemente alejados.

-Canadá! –dijo frenando súbitamente

-Vaya! En otra época hubiera tenido que tomar un exhaustivo vuelo de 8 horas y tú me traes corriendo a Canadá en 30 minutos jaja genial- un comentario un tanto estúpido ¡Podrías haber dicho algo más inteligente Bella! Trágame tierra!, estaba en mis cavilaciones muriéndome de la vergüenza por mi anotación cuando la sonora risa de Edward me interrumpió.

-Jajaja siempre con tu gran sentido de humor amor! No has cambiado nada!- beso mi frente y tomándome de la cintura me condujo había unos arbustos tras los cuales, y no me había percatado de esto, había una cabaña-Creí que querrías alejarte de todo eso y hablar con mayor privacidad-dijo extendiendo una mano e invitándome a la pasar

Era una cabaña de un tamaño considerablemente grande, me recordó mucho a la casita de muñecas con la cual solía jugar en mi niñez, en la chimenea el fuego estaba encendido y ardía vivazmente, iluminando toda la estancia, lo cual me sorprendió, estaba encendió desde antes de nuestra entrada…

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo supe que vendrías? Sabía que vendrías a mi amor, lo sabia… Jacob me aviso de tu llegada, no estaba seguro de a donde irías así que supuse que estarías ahí, en nuestro prado.-dijo envolviéndome nuevamente en sus brazos y besando suavemente cada uno de los puntos en mi rostro, mi frente, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi nariz, pero antes de que llegara a mis labios lo detuve.

-Edward basta! Tenemos que hablar- mi tono de voz probablemente fue muy duro, lo cual lo hizo alejarse- espera, yo… no quise… lo siento cielo, es… es solo que no puedes hacer esto , tú no puedes amarme, no sabes nada de mí, no soy la misma Bella que tu conociste, mi vida es otra, y estoy con otro y tú debes saberlo-Bajo la mirada, pero respondió.

-Lo sé, se que tu vida es otra, sé que no eres aquella que yo conocí hace mas de 50 años y si, se que estas con él, pero no me importa yo te amo y sé que tu a mí y nada va a cambiar eso, nada Bella, me escuchas!

-No es fácil Edward-trataba de explicarle que la situación era aun más compleja de lo que él la planteaba y claro, por supuesto que yo lo amaba, pero ¿cambiaria esto después de que supiera toda la verdad respecto a mi don y que yo era la designada por Aro para exterminarlo a él y a su familia?

-Ok, lo entiendo, tu… tu lo amas mas a él ¿no es cierto? ¿Es eso lo que vienes a decirme Bella?-Lo había herido, lo sabía, su mirada se volvió fría en un instante.

-No, Edward, no es eso lo que vine a decirte, y sin embargo creo que lo que voy a decirte cambiara tu opinión sobre mi más de lo que podría hacerlo el decirte que lo amo mas a él…-Edward suspiro en señal de alivio y fue a reunirse conmigo al lado de la estancia donde me encontraba, tomando mi mano.

-Bella enserio crees que hay algo en este mundo que pueda cambiar todo lo que siento por ti, ¿no lo entiendes? He estado amándote por casi un siglo! Y lo seguiré haciendo toda la eternidad!-me beso, y yo lo bese y ambos nos unimos en un beso eterno, sus palabras me habían dado la seguridad que yo necesitaba y deje de tener miedo y todas esas dudas que me asechaban se disiparon, le diría a Edward toda la verdad respecto a Aro, pero ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos en un acto de amor, que ni yo misma podía detener.

Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me deposito sobre la enorme mesa de madera que se encontraba en el comedor, y en acto fiero pero sexy desgarro mi ropa y la lanzo al aire, yo hice los mismo con su camisa, nada se interponía ahora entre nosotros, me beso suavemente y desde mi boca empezó a trazar un camino que lo llevo por mi cuello, mis pechos, se detuvo en ellos, como si bebiera de estos el fruto de la pasión, llego a mi vientre, sus caricias me hicieron estremecerme y gemir de placer, súbitamente lo atraje hacia mí, no podía contenerme más, lo quería conmigo, unido a mí, dentro de mí. El placer de estar con Edward fue indescriptible, lo hicimos una y otra vez, y cada vez parecía ser aun mejor, Edward hizo vibrar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Estábamos en la única habitación de la casa, justo en la cama y a punto iniciar de nuevo a hacer el amor cuando mire por la ventana como se colaban los primeros rayos de sol…

-Espera! Esta amaneciendo!-le dije con cara de espantada cuando el besaba y mordía mi oreja tiernamente

-Si- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción y besando mi mejilla- ¿Pasa algo?

-Siiii! Tengo que regresar-dije levantándome desnuda de la cama tratando de encontrar mi ropa

-¿Es enserio? Ah! Y si buscas tu ropa, debe de estar en alguna parte de la estancia desgarrada- lo primero lo dijo muy afectado ante mi repentina manifestación de irme, la observación sobre mi ropa logro hacerlo salir de ese estado para hacerlo reír burlonamente

-Rayos! Ese sí que es un problema!-dije pensando en el destino de mi ropa la noche anterior a la vez que me imaginaba corriendo a toda velocidad desnuda por el bosque.

-¿De verdad planeas regresar amor?-dijo levantándose esta vez el de la cama y abrazándome por la cintura.

-Tengo que hacerlo Edward! No lo entiendes! Por eso teníamos que hablar anoche! Pero no me escuchaste y una cosa llevo a la otra y… -su rostro pasaba de la alegría a la decepción-Oye no me mal entiendas- dije acariciando su mejilla- esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi existencia- le di un beso rápido y trate de continuar- pero…

-Pero debes regresar con él!-respondió zafándose de mi abrazo y abriendo las puertas del armario que había en la alcoba, en el cual había un guardarropa completo. Sin decir más, me adentre en él, y empecé a buscar algo que ponerme, el hizo los mismo, la diferencia era que el si tenía idea de donde estaban las cosas- Guíate por el olor de los materiales-dijo súbitamente, seguí su consejo y pronto obtuve unos jeans y una blusa, un abrigo y botas. Para cuando termine Edward estaba ya vestido y sentado en la cama. Fui y me arrodille frente a él.

-¿Edward entiendes que el llegara esta noche? Que no puedo huir de él, si él no me encontrara, el… yo soy su pareja… que esto será una lucha sin compasión y que yo soy…

-Espera… ¿el llegara? ¿De quién estamos hablando? ¿Quién demonios es tu pareja Bella? ¿Acaso no es Demetri?- Todo este tiempo habíamos estado hablando de la persona equivocada esto complicaba las cosas ¿Cómo Edward creía que entre Demetri y yo podía haber algo? Eso me recordó los pensamientos que se me vinieron a la mente el día anterior cuando me reencontré con mi grupo, había pensado en un amor secreto de Demetri por mi… pero…¿era esto posible? Si era verdad Aro lo mataría en cuanto se enterara, ¿y Edward? ¿Que diría en cuanto supiera que mi pareja no era Demetri sino Aro su peor enemigo? Tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas, si la separación iba a llegar mejor que fuera ahora y no después…

-Estamos hablando de Aro Edward! Hablamos de Aro! Aro es mi pareja, el me convirtió y también tuve una vida pasada con él, no sé cómo, no sé si todo es real, pero creo que la reencarnación existe, y así como es posible que yo estuviera contigo en el pasado, así estuve con Aro y él me encontró y me trasformo cuando por casualidad visite Volterra hace un año, el me ama y yo… yo… no sé lo que siento… yo… si! Creo que lo amo! Pero también te amo a ti, yo no tengo nada que ver con Demetri, quizá el este enamorado de mi , pero yo no veo en el nada más que una amistad, después de todo… - hable a borbotones, las palabras salían sin descanso hasta que la idea de Demetri me freno, Edward estaba helado, mis revelaciones le cayeron de peso, pero yo tenía que decirle todo, terminaría mi obra, no podía detenerme ahora- Edward yo… trate de decírtelo antes, y sé que esto cambia todo entre nosotros, tenía que verte, yo, esto tomo un rumbo inesperado, Aro nos envió a revisar el área, los demás grupos vienen en camino, el mismo Aro llegara esta noche, se supone que debían tardar más tiempo pero mi desaparición de ayer… lo siento! Van a destruirlos, vienen tras los Cullen! Vienen tras de ti y… yo… y mi don… mi don… yo soy la encargada de destruirlos! mi deber es destruirlos, debo destruirte- la última parte de mi discurso fue lo más difícil que había dicho en mi existencia, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber que era lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de Edward- No puedes amarme, debes… deben huir, tú y tu familia, aléjate de mí, no te enfrentes a Aro, no lo hagas Edward por favor, no lo hagas! Porque…

-Porque entonces no tendrás opción!- grito Edward enfurecido, repentinamente había salido del letargo en el que lo tenían sumido mis declaraciones

-No! No es lo que quise decir, solo trato de protegerte y vine a ti, poniendo todo al fuego por ti! Para decírtelo todo, porque no quiero que te hagan daño y si estar a salvo representa que tú te alejes de mí, lo aceptare gustosa, porque a pesar de que soy la designada para tu destrucción, aunque yo este destinada para ser tu asesina, Edward yo te amo! Te amo Edward Cullen!

-Vete! Debes irte! Tu amo te espera!-dijo sumido en el dolor y yo sabía que no podía darme el lujo de consolarlo, tenía que irme, desaparecer de su vida, yo había llevado a esta lucha, mi creación lo hizo, no podía hacerle más daño, así que lo deje ahí y corrí, corría hacia un destino del que no podía huir ¿o sí podia?


	19. Cambio de planes

**Pequeñito capitulo, haganme saber si les gusta, gracias por leerme, besos!**

* * *

**Cambio de planes**

**Bella POV**

Corrí sin rumbo, al principio lo hice sin pensar pues estaba destrozada por haber dejado a Edward, pero era lo mejor, si entendía mi mensaje no me buscaría y se alejaría de la batalla, pero, después, empecé a huir conscientemente ¿y qué pasaba si no regresaba a Aro? ¿Y si huía, todas las posibilidades de ganar se perderían y entonces los vulturi regresarían sin tratar de enfrentar a los Cullen? No sabía si tendría resultado pero después de conocer a Edward una vida con Aro tampoco me sería posible ¿a quién amaba más? No lo sabía, pero no intentaría ponerme en un triangulo amoroso, no, iba a huir….

**Aro POV**

La llamada de Demetri me había preocupado, había sido tan inepto como para perder a Bella! No peor aun yo era el idiota por haberla enviado en la primer grupo de exploración, lo había hecho justificadamente, Bella no podía ser testigo de todos los detalles que aun quedaban por afinar en Volterra, nuestro objetivo de destruir a los Cullen debía ser bien planeado, además de la necesaria desaparición de Sulpicia… digamos que su presencia ya no era necesaria ahora mi vida estaba conmigo ella podía irse al infierno… nunca me importo demasiado, uno de los grupos se encargaría de ella, pero no pude evitar el placer de verla morir y ser la única imagen que ella viera antes de que Riley le arrancara la cabeza…

Cuando escuche la voz de Bella en el teléfono sentí como si el peso de un millón de libras de oro se me quitara de encima, sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, la pérdida de Bella había sido un catalizador para que la lucha empezara aun más rápido. Ahora ya estaba a bordo del avión que nos llevaría a Forks y no había marcha atrás, probablemente esta sería la lucha más encarnizada de toda la historia vampírica.

Aterrizamos y por su puesto nuestro vehículo ya estaba preparado en el aeropuerto, al llegar al hotel me encontré con Demetri y Jane, sus caras mostraban desesperación, eso no era buena señal…

-Bella no está…-susurro Demetri

**Demetri POV**

La paz que sentía al saber que Bella estaba sana y salva en la habitación de junto era indescriptible, nunca había percibido con tanta fuerza el amor que sentía por ella como aquella tarde cuando pase horas de angustia al saberla perdida, ella era como el fruto prohibido para mí, la mujer del amo, mi amiga, ella era Bella…

Sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, un cariño especial, pero no el ferviente amor que sentía por el amo, y a pesar de que yo dudaba que el Aro mereciera alguien como ella, no debía decir nada, estaba consciente de las intenciones de Aro al enviarnos aquí primero, el iba a deshacerse de Sulpicia del mismo modo en que lo hizo con Dídima en su momento, pero no podía decírselo a Bella ¿Y que si se lo contaba, huiría conmigo? No, Demetri, deja esas ideas…-mis cavilaciones fueron suspendidas por la llamada a la puerta.

-¿si?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Jane ¿Qué sucede?-dije al tiempo que ella iba abriendo la puerta.

-El último grupo ya salió de volterra, el amo viene en él, y dos grupos han llegado ya, Alec viene en uno de ellos, ¿donde esta Bella? Necesito darle algunas instrucciones que el Aro mando para ella.

-¿Bella? En su habitación por supuesto- dije con voz un tanto burlona, era estúpido que me preguntara donde estaba Bella

-No, ella no está ahí, acabo de buscarla, supuse que estaría platicando contigo como siempre.

-No, ella no ha venido a…-entonces lo supe y Jane también, Bella había huido. Corriendo todos los riesgos y con la mayor discreción posible fui a buscarla, primero a los alrededores, aunque muy en mi interior tenía un mal presentimiento, y fui a buscarla al último lugar donde desearía que estuviera y de donde probablemente no saldría, la mansión Cullen…

Los lobos me vigilaban, lo sabía, pero por alguna razón no me atacaban, quizá se ahorraban el placer para después, no fue necesario llegar muy cerca de la casa, varios metros antes de llegar 4 miembros de la familia aparecieron ante mí, rodeándome, les mostré mis brazos en alto tal cual si fuese un ladrón en señal de paz.

-¿Qué es lo que has venido a buscar Demetri?-pregunto Carlisle Cullen

-No! ¿Bella no ha regresado? No puede ser cierto!-Grito Edward Cullen, debió haber leído mi mente, pero al mismo tiempo algo me intrigo analice cada una de sus palabras, el conocía a Bella y a que se refería con eso de ¿Bella no ha regresado?

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

-La conozco-dijo Cullen- pero no sé nada de ella, admito que la vi esta noche, pero huyo al amanecer, ella sabía que Aro llegaría…

-Y llegara, ya ha salido de Volterra, así que Bella huyo para reunirse contigo… supongo que aquí hay algo de lo que no estoy enterado.

-Hay mucho que tú no sabes Demetri y enserio que no sabemos nada de Bella, pero te ayudaremos a buscarla.

-Agradezco su ayuda y espero que esto se maneje con discreción… debo irme… seguiré buscando- no podía decir más, debía encontrar a Bella, los Cullen parecían sinceros, era cierto, había mucho de lo que no sabía pero por había encontrar a Bella era mi prioridad.

Pasaron las horas y no sabía nada, había llamado a Jane pero las noticias que me dio no fueron muy alentadoras, la mayoría de los grupos habían llegado, excepto uno, el de Aro. Decidí volver a hotel para enfrentar al amo y contarle lo que había pasado, cuando el llego solo lograron salir 3 palabras de mi boca.

-Bella no está…


End file.
